Adventure Awaits
by Ms Danielle Rhudy
Summary: When Edmund and friend Anna are summoned to Narnia, they find that an enemy is arising. Through a series of events and adventures, the two children help Caspian ward off the enemy and find peace in Narnia once again.
1. Chapter 1

The intense pattering of her nervous heart worried Anna as she ran down the cement sidewalk of Downtown Finchley. She turned her head just slightly only to catch another glimpse of the three grim boys chasing after her. Anna's breath quickened as her school jacket flapped out behind her. She gripped her bag tightly in her hands as her French braid came loose from the ribbon that had held her thin light brown hair together. She rushed past an elderly woman who gave Anna a rude unhappy look. Anna shouted out an apology and continued to run from the three large guys.

The only reason the beautiful Anna Austen was even being chased was only that she had refused to be bullied by the three guys. John, the eldest of the three boys, was seventeen years old with a hefty figure. He was the worst of the three bullies. He had approached Anna in the doorway of the school and had tried to force the young girl into giving him her money. Anna, being strong willed, refused plainly and proceeded to tell John what she really thought of him. Eventually, Anna Austen had found herself running for her life down the length of the sidewalk with three bullies close on her tail.

Anna's adrenalin began to kick in just as she rounded the corner and rushed into the city park. All at once, Anna knew she had made a huge mistake. The girl was supposed to meet her best friend, Edmund Pevensie, here to study. She did not want to get him involved in the fight that was destined to happen.

"Drat!" Anna yelled into the wind that rushed around her face and through her long brown locks of hair. She turned her focus back for a split moment and suddenly felt her body crash into something. Well, it was someone.

"Hey, watch it," the voice called as they both crashed into the large fountain beside them.

"Edmund?" Anna asked quickly as she brushed her stringing, wet hair from her eyes. "I'm incredibly sorry, Ed. The bullies were chasing after me, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Her muscles ached as the three boys stopped and rolled their eyes at the two in the fountain.

"You think some thin little boy is going to stop me from smashing in your nose?" John asked over the sudden laughter of his two sidekicks. "Hush it, will you," He turned to his sidekicks and glared at them until the laughter ceased.

Anna rolled her eyes and wrung the dripping water from her hair. "Do you doubt that I would smash your nose in if you so much as touched me?" She raised an eyebrow as John began to take a step back. "I don't need Edmund's help to beat you up. I can very much handle that task on my own." Suddenly, without warning, John and the two other bullies took off running in the opposite direction, clearly frightened by Anna's boldness. Edmund sighed heavily and glared toward the three boys fleeing the sight.

"Why were you being chased?" Edmund asked as he tightened his fist underneath the surface of the crystal water. Anna blushed under his sudden burst of anger. She knew Edmund could sometimes be overprotective, but she also knew that he would take up for her under any circumstance.

"Well," Anna began to explain as she peered down into the water. Her eyes became locked on the bottom of the fountain as it suddenly appeared to be moving away from her. "Ed?" Anna asked unaware that Edmund had also discovered the deepening fountain. The bottom of the stone fountain began to lower enough that Anna could stand. The water surrounded her middle and began to rise around her chest. Edmund lowered his eyes to stare at Anna. She shot a frightened gaze in Edmund's direction, but the young boy remained calm.

"Edmund!" Anna shouted loudly as the world seemed to take no notice of the strange events. Edmund, who was still not completely submerged with water, remained calm. Anna, who struggled to tread water beside him, reached her arms around and grabbed on to Edmund's left arm. The boy lifted his strong arm, reached his other arm around Anna's waist, and held on to his friend tightly.

"Get ready," Edmund spoke anxiously, his nervousness just beginning to show through his façade. "Hold your breath when I count to three. We will only be under for a little while." Edmund gripped Anna's waist tightly with his arms as the water began to rise to his shoulders. "Ready?" Edmund asked just as Anna nodded nervously with wide eyes. "One." The water rose to Edmund's shoulders quickly and slowly slid up the boys neck. He held Anna up in his arms at eye level; She shook nervously in his grasp. "Two." The water slipped over Edmund's chin, and he lifted himself on his tip toes. Anna kept her eyes locked on Edmund while she waited for him to speak. Fear filled her body as the cool water rushed toward her chin.

Edmund shot his eyes down for just a moment as the water crept over his chin once again. His tip toes began to cramp with the pressure of two bodies. Anna kicked slowly with her feet, and her shoes slid off and fell to the bottom of the fountain. "Three!" Edmund shouted just as the water slipped over both of the children's heads. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. Edmund tightened his grip on his friend's waist as he began to tread water. The boy watched as the fountain began to expand around them. The bottom suddenly disappeared and rocks began to take the place of the carved stone. The circular pattern of the fountain began to turn to rectangular, and the stone sides transformed into earth. Edmund kicked toward the top ferociously. His breath was starting to run short, and the boy knew Anna would soon be running out of air also. With all of his strength, Edmund kicked for the surface.

Finally, he felt his head break through the water. Edmund pulled Anna into the open air as both gasped for oxygen. He kept his tight grip on Anna's middle and began to look around. On either side of the two children sat a bank. Each bank had trees lined up around the edge. Some of the trees were thicker in places than other ones, but everywhere they turned sat trees. Water rushed over a few roots that jutted out from the sides of the banks. Birds flew overhead, chirping a cheerful melody. Anna shrugged away from Edmund and began to swim toward the bank just to the right of their position. She kicked the water with her soaked stocking feet, and pushed the water with her fingers. Skillfully, Anna reached the bank and began to climb to the dry ground. Edmund anxiously followed his friend to the dry bank and pulled himself to the top. She reached out a hand to help pull Edmund to the ground beside her, but he refused. Both were completely out of breath.

"Where, where are we?" Anna asked while she fell back to the dry ground. Her chest heaved with exhaustion, and her clothing clung tightly to her body with water.

Edmund shook the droplets of water from his brown hair and began to unbutton his white shirt. "I have my suspicions," Edmund replied as he glanced across the river into the deep forest beyond. The boy shrugged his shirt off in an effort to dry his wet chest. Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance, placed her hand to prevent seeing Edmund shirtless, and sighed through her nose.

"You don't think we are in that magical land you once told me about, do you?" Anna asked out of curiosity. She removed her hand from her eyes and sat up to ring the water from her long hair. Anna twisted her brown locks tightly and watched while the fluid dripped from her hair.

"It's possible," Edmund replied while he twisted his soaked shirt in his hands tightly. Water dripped quickly from the shirt while the boy continued to wring it out.

Anna stood to her feet, pulled her hair over her shoulder, and began to braid it with ease. "What did you call this place again, Ed?" she asked curiously while she finished her braid. She reached into the pocket of her pleated school skirt and quickly removed a small bright red ribbon with which she tied the end of her wet hair.

"Narnia?" Edmund suggested. He shook the water from his shirt and began to slid it back onto his body.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed as she turned to Edmund, forgetting he was shirtless. Anna's eye grew large with embarrassment, and she quickly turned her back to her friend. "Sorry," Anna apologized while crossing her arms over her chest. Her shirt and skirt were dripping with water from the river below and trickling down the sides of her stocking clad legs.

"I'm positive we are in Narnia," Edmund began as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. "And you can turn around now. Besides, we have to find somewhere to dry off."

Anna turned and dropped her hands to her sides. Edmund began to walk into the thin forest; Anna quickly followed. The boy reached down suddenly and picked up a large stick. He gripped it tightly and turned around to Anna. She giggled under her breath while covering her mouth with her hand. She began to think her friend was going mad.

"What?" Edmund questioned with uncertainty. Anna began to giggle loudly as she pointed to Edmund's stick.

"What good do you suppose a stick would do in a forest like this?" Anna suggested as she reached down and grabbed a stick of similar size to Edmund's. "Is this one the right size to fight off the bears?"

"Very funny," Edmund spoke with a chuckle. Slowly he began to trudge through thick underbrush. His eyebrows formed a line a confusion across his forehead making him look as though her were in deep thought. Anna followed his gaze to the floor of the strange forest and found the thicket to be comprised of ferns. Large ferns, small ferns, thick ferns, tall ferns. Familiarity crossed Edmund's mind as he turned to Anna. Suddenly Edmund seemed much older than he truly was, which was only a year older than Anna herself. He was seventeen; Anna was sixteen. Confusion swept across her face as she tried to read his features.

"What is it?" Anna asked nervously. Once she had seen Edmund's bright smile, Anna at once felt safer along side of her friend. He knew where he was going.

"I know exactly where we are now," Edmund replied putting the doubt out of Anna's mind. He pointed with his stick to a small opening in the trees. "Cair Paravel is just through that opening."

"That is a castle, right?" Anna asked with a soft voice. A look of sudden shock flashed over Edmund's face. He had never heard Anna speak with such a soft voice. She had always been the girl to speak loudly and speak her mind.

"Yes." Edmund cleared his throat and tried to regain his focus. "Yes, that's a castle. Or it used to be" He twisted his stick through two of his fingers, spun on his heels, and continued to trudge through the thick forest. Anna followed close behind, gripping her stick tightly. She looked around at her surroundings nervously with the strange feeling that she and Edmund were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we take a break, Ed?" Anna asked with exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around her chest and took a long, deep breath. "How far is Cair Paravel from this forest anyways?" Anna flipped her stick around through her fingers and glanced through the branches of a nearby tree. Edmund craned his neck to glance at Anna.

"Why don't you stop complaining and help me find a path to that opening over there," Edmund responded as he pointed to the small opening among the thick trees and ferns. "We're not going to Cair Paravel."

"What?" Anna questioned while jogging to Edmund's side. Her damp braid swayed gently behind her with every step she took. She stopped in front of Edmund blocking him from moving forward. "Do you know where you are going, Ed?" the young girl asked. She dropped her stick to the forest floor and placed her hands on her hips. "Because it appears that we're lost."

Edmund stopped walking and looked down to the ground. "Of course I know where I'm going." Edmund snapped and quickly passed in front of Anna. He rushed to a small ledge and climbed to the top. "And we're not lost." He grunted slightly with the exertion of climbing onto the ledge.

"What are you doing now?" Anna questioned with annoyance.

"Just come here." Edmund reached his hand down to Anna and waited for the girl to take his hand. Anna shook her head stubbornly and began to climb the ledge on her own. She reached up and grabbed a root to a tree, she pulled herself up, and dusted her school clothes free of dirt.

Edmund chuckled and pointed to a small dusty road underneath his feet. His face lit up with recognition as he began to track down the path toward the opening. Anna rushed to Edmund's side and began to look around at the thick trees beside her. Her eyes caught sight of movement among the ferns just to the left of the two young children. Anna stopped and focused her vision on the spot. Nothing happened. As she caught back up with Edmund, Anna heard a peculiar noise coming from beside her. Edmund remained oblivious to the sound of the rustling ferns.

"Ed?" Anna whispered as she grabbed a tight grip on Edmund's arm. The boy turned to Anna with a stunned expression crossing his features.

"What is it now?" Edmund questioned with confusion and annoyance. "And why are you holding on to my arm?"

The sound of rustling leaves caught Anna's attention once again, her eyes darting toward the sound. "Shh, Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Edmund yelled with a hint of anger filling his voice. The rustling began again, only this time it was much louder than before. Edmund heard the noise and followed it with his eyes. Quickly, Edmund stepped in front of Anna and held his branch up in front of him. He stood in a fighters stance.

"Yes, Ed," Anna began in a whisper. "A stick is going to defend you." She rolled her eyes at his actions. As the noise began to grow louder, Anna grabbed hold of the back of Edmund's shirt. The boy took no notice as she began to tighten her grip on the fabric. "What is that?" Anna questioned in a soft, nervous whisper.

"I'm not sure," Edmund replied as anxiousness filled his voice. "Just stay behind me no matter what."

Anna nodded, raised on her toes, and glanced over Edmund's shoulder. She loosed her grip on his shirt and waited. The noise began to grow louder, and just as the two children thought it was going to stop, a group of angry dwarfs emerged from the thick wood. Each dwarf carried a sword or bow. They faced Edmund and Anna with squinted, furious eyes. Their hair was brushed, and their armor was of Narnian design. Edmund dropped the stick as the dwarfs rushed forward. Two of the tallest dwarfs grabbed Anna from behind Edmund, and they began to bind ropes around her wrists. Edmund stood motionless as two more dwarfs did the same to him.

"What are you doing? Stop this." Anna questioned the dwarfs with a gentle plea. She turned her gaze to Edmund as anger and confusion filled her eyes. Edmund returned her gaze with a sad expression.

"We have orders from the King of Narnia," one of the black dwarfs answered boisterously. "Any Son of Adam of Daughter of Eve found wandering around is to be brought before him and questioned." The dwarf grinned and turned toward Anna, frightening her. She would not let the fright show.

"I would be nervous if I were you," another one of the dwarfs suggested with a menacing chuckle. He spun his gaze to Edmund smiling with authority.

"Well, you're not me, are you?" Anna spoke as she shoved away from one of the dwarfs binding her wrists. The dwarfs looked at the girl and laughed with a loud, roaring chuckle. Edmund's eyes squinted with anger as one of the grey dwarfs placed his sword to Anna's neck.

"In a few seconds I will be glad I wasn't you." The dwarf inched his sword closer to Anna's neck as terror filled her eyes. She looked to Edmund for help.

"I command you to release us both," Edmund shouted from his position. His voice rang throughout the small clearing, and he tore loose from the grip of one of the dwarfs. The creatures stopped and turned to the dark haired boy standing before them; their eyes wide with astonishment.

"And who exactly do you think you are?" the black dwarf asked while unsheathing his sword. He marched toward Edmund as one last dwarf entered the opening of the forest. Everyone turned their focus on the dwarf with red hair and stern eyes. The creature, obviously the leader, looked up at the group and caught sight of Edmund.

"Your Majesty," the dwarf shouted while bowed steeply toward Edmund. Each dwarf looked around at each other in confusion. A few of them began to whisper in hushed tones as they tried to make sense of their leader's odd behavior.

"Trumpkin?" Edmund asked while breaking away from the dwarfs that had taken hold of him after his command. The boy rushed to the dwarf and stooped down to his knee. "It really is you!" Edmund smiled brightly at the dwarf still bowing reverently to the boy.

"It is nice to see you again, King Edmund," Trumpkin, the dwarf, spoke with a gentle smile. "Men, release these fine humans and turn them in the direction of Cair Paravel." Trumpkin smiled graciously and stood to his feet. "It's time our High King returned to his home."

The grey dwarf removed his sword from Anna's neck and sliced through the ropes that held her wrists tightly together. Once the ropes had fallen away, Anna lifted her hands and rubbed her wrists gently, attempting to show no mention of pain. Edmund's ropes were also removed and the boy shook hands with the loyal dwarf.

"Who is this Daughter of Eve?" Trumpkin asked as the group began to make its way toward the opening. Edmund walked along side of Trumpkin, and Anna walked along side of Edmund. She craned her neck to smile at the dwarf.

"I'm Anna Austen," Anna replied politely before Edmund could respond. "I'm a great friend of Ed's." She stepped forward in front of Edmund and stuck out her hand while grinning brightly. Anna enjoyed making new friends, even if they were short, almost bald, and had a beard that threatened to drag the ground.

Trumpkin eyed Anna's hand for a moment as he stopped walking, raised an eyebrow at Edmund, and finally shook her hand gently. Anna nodded and stepped back into her place beside Edmund. The boy turned to her and chuckled softly.

"Trumpkin isn't as rude as he seems," Edmund explained in a quiet whisper. He slipped his hands into the front pockets on his trousers and leaned closer to Anna. "He's actually kind hearted. You know, like a teddy bear."

"I can hear you, King Edmund," Trumpkin shouted with a smile playing on his lips.

"Right," Edmund responded as he stood to his full height. Anna looked up at Edmund with wide eyes. The boy caught her gaze in his peripheral vision, and he looked down at her curiously. "What is it?"

"I never noticed how tall you are," Anna explained as she studied her friends stature. She folded her hands in front of her and focused her eyes on the bright opening ahead. Strange silence filled the air between the two friends as they strode through the path in the forest. Trumpkin kept his hand on his sword hilt; His eyes never leaving the break in the trees. Edmund walked cautiously with his hands buried deep inside of his trouser pockets. Anna took in the smell of the new forest, and the feel of the Narnian air on her face.

The boy's mind began to wander to old memories of walks throughout that forest. Edmund thought about the days when he and his horse Philip would spend hours there just talking. Philip had been his best friend, even though Philip was a horse. Peter, Edmund's older brother, had once gone too, but Peter preferred hunts. Edmund walked in silence, unintentionally ignoring whatever was said to him.

"Edmund!" Anna yelled, finally breaking through to the absent minded boy.

"What?" Edmund jerked his head up in shock while turning to see what Anna was yelling about. Her eyes were squinted in slight anger, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Didn't you hear anything we just said to you?" Anna questioned with annoyance.

Edmund shifted his eyes, searched his mind for the answer, and slowly shrugged in defeat. "Sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Yea," Trumpkin spoke. "We noticed."

Anna snickered softly as she bit her lip in an attempt to fight the laughter. Edmund raised his brow at her and removed his hands from his pockets. "What exactly are you laughing at?" Edmund asked as he pushed his sleeves up over his forearms.

"We were talking about you," Anna replied as she burst into laughter. "You had no idea either." She turned her gaze back to the large opening just in front of them. Anna continued to laugh as Edmund eyed her suspiciously. The boy rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Anna.

"What was said about me exactly?" Edmund asked in a hushed whisper. He looked down at Anna with pleading eyes. Anna returned his gaze and dropped her hands to her sides with a sigh. Her features suddenly becoming serious and concerned.

"Trumpkin only pointed out how distant you seemed," Anna replied while swinging her arms at her sides. "That was all either of us said. The other dwarfs were having their own discussions."

Edmund looked up at the opening as he began to swing his hands at his sides also. The group slowly passed through the opening in the trees, and with excitement, Anna moved her hand quickly. Edmund suddenly felt someone smack the palm of his hand. When he looked down Anna pulled her hand back, and with wide eyes mouthed an apology to the boy. Anna's entire face flushed bright red with embarrassment. Edmund chuckled and turned his gaze to the wide open space just in front of the group. A calm river sat just in front of them and beyond the river sat a large castle, finely built and in great condition. Anna's mouth gaped open in awe as she studied the large building. Edmund stopped in his tracks and gazed upon the beautiful building that lay just a few feet from him.

"It was rebuilt after the Telmarines were defeated," Trumpkin spoke with a majestic tone weaved into his voice. Edmund nodded and followed behind Anna. The dwarf pointed to large bridge that had been built over the river that lead to the grand castle of Cair Paravel. The group began to make their way toward the bridge. The dwarfs that brought up the rear followed quickly behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The king strode down the large hallway toward the front entrance. The page had come to him and began explaining that two visitors had come to see him. At once, the king's heart had leaped for joy. As he rounded the last corner of the hall, a familiar voice caught the attention of the young king. His heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

"I don't think we should barge in like this," the voice explained. "I don't believe it would be fair to the king."

"Who is the king anyway?" a second voice asked. This voice was much softer and seemed more female than the first voice. The king stopped just around the corner from the front entrance. He pulled at his royal vest and ran his fingers through his chin length hair. Excitement flooded his heart as he rounded the corner and saw whom had been expecting.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted as he darted forward toward the king. "I knew it was you."

"Ed, my brother," Caspian replied while wrapping his arms around Edmund's neck in brotherly affection. Anna stood to the side and watched the embrace. She shifted her eyes to the floor. "And who is this?" Caspian questioned as he walked toward Anna. He stopped just in front of her and smiled a friendly smile.

"Your Majesty," Anna replied as she curtsied to the best of her ability. She lost her balance and tipped sideways, almost falling to the floor.

"Woah," Caspian spoke with a chuckle as he took hold of her arm and righted her. "No need to curtsy." Caspian's slight Spanish accent caught Anna off guard. Edmund walked forward and snickered at his friend. She shifted her eyes to Edmund and narrowed her gaze.

"Caspian, this is Anna Austen," Edmund responded to the earlier question. "She's one of my closest friends back in Finchley."

Caspian's features turned to confusion as he looked around the room. "Where is Lucy?"

Edmund shifted his eyes toward Anna who shrugged gently. "I'm not sure," Edmund replied while running his fingers through his dark hair. "She didn't come back this time. Perhaps she wasn't needed."

"Was she supposed to come back?" Anna questioned. She folded her hands in front of her and looked to Edmund and Caspian for the answer. Both of them shrugged their shoulders in response. Immediately Anna dropped her eyes. A solemn feeling swept over her as she thought about how she had taken Lucy's place.

"How do you know so much about Narnia?" Trumpkin turned to Anna with a worried look crossing his forehead. He spoke so loudly that Anna jumped slightly at the sound.

"Edmund told me all about it," Anna replied with a soft voice. She turned to Edmund with a worried expression. The boy only nodded toward King Caspian.

"Ed," Caspian began as he took a step toward Edmund, and wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder. "There is much to tell you. But first I must explain what I have been planning." Edmund turned to Anna with bright eyes. He motioned for her to follow them as the small group began to make its way toward the dining hall. Anna shuffled forward, keeping a close distance behind Edmund and Caspian. She did not want to miss a word of their discussion.

"What are you planning?" Edmund asked Caspian as the King released his shoulder. Caspian swept his hair back and tugged on his vest. A smile crept across his lips as he mulled over the plan in his head.

"A voyage," Caspian began while pulling Anna forward and in between Edmund and himself. She dropped her arms to her sides and listened with open ears as Caspian explained. "A few inhabitants of Calormen have been roaming the Narnia countryside. They have been robbing markets in the smaller towns along the way. I, myself will have to go and put a stop to it."

"So perhaps that is why we are here," Edmund suggested as the group walked into the dining hall. Trumpkin excused himself and walked into the kitchen to speak with the cook. Caspian pulled out a chair and motioned for Anna to sit. Edmund took a seat just across from her, and Caspian took the seat at the head of the table. The king's seat was just in front of a large carving of a lion. A great and majestic lion with a wild mane stood on its hind legs and appeared to be roaring loudly. Anna, in shock, admired the carving as she slowly slid into the chair in which Caspian had pulled out for her.

"Do you like the lion?" Caspian asked as he followed her gaze to the carving behind him.

Anna smiled brightly at Edmund before turning to Caspian. "Yes, it's frightening, but beautiful. I feel almost afraid of him."

Edmund lifted the corner of his mouth in a smirk as the cook emerged from the kitchen alongside of Trumpkin. Edmund and Anna turned their head as Caspian welcomed the cook. She curtsied gracefully toward Caspian.

Anna squeezed her brows together in defeat toward Edmund. Slowly, she mouthed, "Why can't I be graceful like that?" She crossed her hands underneath the large table, and balled them into tight fists. Her knuckles began to turn white just before unclenching her fists. Edmund chuckled under his breath at Anna's actions.

"This, my dear cook, is Edmund," Caspian explained to his cook. "And this is Anna his companion."

The cook curtsied toward Edmund, curtsied toward Anna, and turned back to Caspian. "And I shall fix you something to devour?" the cook asked in a heavy Telmarine accent unlike anything Anna or Edmund had heard before.

"That would be delightful," Caspian responded with a gentle smile. The cook rushed into the kitchen, Trumpkin slid out of the door into the main hallway, and Caspian turned to his guests. "Corolena is the best cook in Narnia. She will create the most delicious food you have tasted. She claims that her mother was once a cook in my Unlce Miraz's court."

Anna giggled with delight before turning her head about the room to admire the various carvings along the walls. Edmund followed her gaze to a large carving just across from the lion. Caspian watched the two of them admire the same carving. Something caught Edmund's attention, and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

Edmund stood to his feet and slowly made his way closer to the carving. He studied the four young children standing beside four beautiful thrones. Each one of the children bore a crown and lavish, majestic clothing. Two of the children were girls; the other two children were boys. "It can't be," Edmund muttered as he reached out to touch the second eldest boy. His heart fluttered in his chest as he studied the carving and inscription. Edmund was mesmerized.

Anna exchanged a quick glance with Caspian as she stood to her feet and followed Edmund to the carving. "Who is it, Ed?" Anna asked quietly.

"It's," Edmund started as he ran his fingers over the inscription at the bottom_. _"It's me."Anna's eyes grew wide as she read the words _King Edmund the Just_ inscribed just below the carving of the boy. She looked into the eyes of the carving and noticed the resemblance to her friend.

"You're a king?" Anna whispered in utter shock. She looked up into Edmund's eyes as his lips pulled into a bright smile. He nodded and removed his hand from the wall.

"Yes, I'm a king," Edmund replied.

Caspian sat completely still at the opposite end of the table. He watched as Anna took a step away from Edmund. Amazement and terror flashed across her features, and she hurriedly shuffled back to her seat at the large table. Anna propped her elbows on the top of the wooden table and stared blankly at the plate sitting just in front of her. Edmund trudged back to his seat, slid down into the chair, and dropped his shoulders heavily.

"I thought you knew," Edmund replied as he sat down. He exchanged a nervous glance with Caspian before lifting Anna's chin up. She lifted her eyes in terror and glared at Edmund through her lashes. "I thought, in the woods. I thought you heard Trumpkin announce my kingship?"

"I was fighting with a dwarf. I heard nothing. This changes things though, right, Ed?" Anna questioned while straightening her chair, and avoiding eye contact with King Edmund. "Are you still a king now? Or does King Caspian take over the kingdom?"

"Actually, we are both kings," Caspian responded in a gentle tone attempting to explain the complicated situation. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, you are always a King or Queen of Narnia."

Anna looked to Edmund with a hint of sadness filling her eyes. "Why haven't you ever told me you were once a king here?"

"I hadn't ever thought about it," Edmund replied with sincerity. "I have a hard time being away from Narnia. I always try to remove the memories." He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Anna snapped her head in Caspian's direction with seriousness in her eyes. "I am coming on your voyage, along with Edmund and yourself. I refuse to be left here." She nodded and turned to Edmund while folding her hands on top of the wooden table. "I can help you." Caspian and Edmund exchanged a nod and they both agreed to Anna's request.


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face and slid down his bare chest. His heart beat rapidly as he blinked his bloodshot eyes in confusion. Edmund grabbed the shirt sitting on a wicker chair just beside of his bed. He jerked it over his head and jumped quickly from his bed. The boy threw the heavy door to his chamber open and hastily began to walk down the corridor toward Anna's room. His mind began to race over the dream that had awakened him so quickly and had frightened him so much. The more Edmund thought about the dream the faster he began to walk. Suddenly, the boy's walk turned into a run as he rushed down the hallway. Edmund rounded the last corner before Anna's room, and ran into something. He fell to the ground and heard a thump beside him. It was Anna.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Ed?" Anna questioned as she placed her small hand over her head. "Have you gone mad?" She cringed as her head pounded with pain.

Edmund shook his head quickly and rubbed his jaw which now began to throb. During the impact, Edmund's chin had smashed into Anna's forehead, causing both of them tremendous pain. "I- I was looking for you," Edmund explained while rubbing his chin.

Anna pushed her long hair behind her shoulders and eyed Edmund with annoyance. "It appears you found me." Anna jumped to her feet and straightened the white shirt Caspian had given her to wear. She slowly began to tuck the shirt back into the trousers she had been given for the voyage. "Come on then," Anna spoke softly while lowering her hand to Edmund. The boy eyed her hand for a short moment before taking it and slowly raising to his feet. "Why were you looking for me anyway?" Anna asked as she studied his crooked shirt and wrinkled trousers. "You didn't even get dressed, and you are sweating something awful. Are you all right, Ed? Are you ill?"

"Oh, er, yes, I'm all right." Edmund replied while straightening his shirt slightly. "I thought something had happened to you, something bad." He shifted his eyes to the floor and shrugged his shoulders in relief. "I suppose I was wrong."

"I suppose so." Anna crossed her arms over her chest, and studied Edmund with suspicious eyes. Her mind began to wonder about Edmund's strange actions. Slowly, Anna reached out and patted Edmund's arm gently. "Why don't you finish dressing and meet Caspian and myself in the courtyard. We will be boarding soon."

Edmund nodded and turned on his heels. Reluctantly, he began to walk back towards his chambers; His heart racing as his dream came flooding back to him. Edmund spun back toward Anna and rushed to her side. He took her hand and pulled her slightly forward. Anna's eyes grew wide with his sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't want you to be alone," Edmund sputtered out quickly. "I will explain just come with me." The boy pulled Anna alongside of him toward his chambers. Edmund squeezed her hand tightly as his face flushed white with terror. Once they reached his chambers, Edmund released Anna's arm and turned to face her. His blue eyes were wide with fear, and his chest heaved with every breath he took.

"Edmund," Anna began to speak with a hint of worry in her voice. "You're starting to worry me. What's going on?" Her grey eyes searched Edmund's expression for some indication of what he was thinking. Edmund remained silent for a few short seconds after Anna spoke. His heart began to thump rapidly.

"Last night, I had an awful dream," Edmund began to explain while sitting down on the bed and picking up one of his boots. Anna stood still as she listened. "This horrible creature or man, I couldn't exactly tell which it was, kept trying to kill you. No matter what you did he continued to come back to you."

Anna became motionless while Edmund relayed his nightmare to her. Her face went pale and thoughts of danger filled her mind, and her hands began to shake at her sides. Edmund pulled his left boot on and lifted his gaze to Anna. Her eyes glazed over with nervous tears.

"That's why I was coming to find you," Edmund spoke, breaking the silence between them. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

Anna shook her head quickly, removing the feelings of fright and took a deep breath. "That's just it though, it was only a dream." She nodded toward Edmund as he pulled his right boot over his foot. The boy stood to his feet, adjusted his hair, tucked his shirt in, and walked toward the door. Anna followed close behind him.

Caspian rushed into the corridor toward Edmund's chamber and saw both Edmund and Anna walking slowly toward him. "There you are. I have been waiting for you both."

"Is it time to board?" Anna asked as excitement filled her features. She looked over at Edmund, who still had a nervous expression. "Come on, Ed. Don't worry about it. It was only a dream."

Edmund nodded and smiled weakly for Anna's sake. Caspian motioned for the two of them to hurry, and all three of them emerged from the castle within minutes. Caspian led both Edmund and Anna toward the harbor where a beautiful ship sat waiting for them to board. The ship was painted in all sorts of bright colors, everything from purple to green with accents of gold. The front of the large ship was an entire dragon's head. The dragon's mouth was open with teeth jutting from its wooden gums. The back of the ship was the dragon's tail, and on the sides were engravings of the dragon's wings.

Anna and Edmund stared at the majestic ship in awe. The colors mesmerized the two as they stood facing the grand ship. Caspian chuckled and turned to see their amazement. "This is the Dawn Treader. It is the finest ship in Narnia's navy."

"Are we sailing on that ship?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Caspian replied as he patted Edmund's arm roughly. "Only the best ship for our greatest visitors."

"Anna, you will get to feel like a queen for the first time," Edmund jeered at the girl. He laughed despite his nervousness and shoved her gently to the side. Anna's expression quickly went from happy to annoyed.

"That isn't funny, Edmund Pevensie," Anna remarked snidely as she began to walk forward toward Caspian. Edmund sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was only joking," Edmund shouted from his position. He pushed his feet forward to Anna's side as the thought of the dream came back to him. Edmund refused to leave Anna by herself; He felt the need to protect her. Anna kept her eyes focused on the beautiful ship just waiting for its passengers. She ignored Edmund's words and slowly followed Caspian on board the grand ship.

A small crowd had begun to gather in the harbor. Each one waved toward the King and his crew. Edmund, Anna, and Caspian climbed the plank leading onto the massive ship, and they turned to face the growing crowd. A tall man with a shiny bald head walked to the railing just to the other side of Caspian. He took a deep breath and waved toward the crowd.

"Everything is ready to go, Your Majesty," the man explained before turning to Edmund and Anna. The two children stood completely still under the strange man's stern gaze, both with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Drinian," Caspian spoke while turning to Edmund and Anna. "Drinian, behold our guests, High King Edmund the Just and Lady Anna the er?"

"The brave," Anna shouted out before thinking clearly. She gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Caspian chuckled and turned back to Drinian. "Well then, the brave it is, Lady Anna the Brave. This is Drinian captain of this fine ship."

"Pleased to meet you, Captain," Edmund replied while sticking his hand out toward the man. Drinian nodded simply toward Anna and bowed steeply toward Edmund. The Captain stood upright and shook Edmund's hand firmly.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to have you aboard this vessel," Drinian said to Edmund. Anna turned away and peered off at the crowd. Each member stood waving toward the vessel as it began to lurch and move forward. Caspian moved to Anna's side and touched her shoulder softly. The girl jumped with fright at the sudden touch.

Caspian chuckled and leaned against the railing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's quite all right," Anna replied with a gentle smile. She craned her neck and watched as Edmund walked with Drinian below deck.

"You will take my quarters. I will sleep with the rest of the crew below," Caspian explained while standing upright. Anna's eyes glanced downward and caught sight of a large mouse walking on its hind feet toward them.

"What is that?" Anna asked as the mouse neared them. Caspian turned and smiled in the mouse's direction.

"You mean who," the mouse answered in a kind voice. Anna's eyes grew wide as she began to notice a few more creatures on board. They were also speaking.

"This is Reepicheep," Caspian explained. "The most noble mouse in my army."

"Right you are, my King," Reepicheep, the mouse spoke loudly from below them. The mouse bowed toward Caspian, turned to Anna, and bowed toward her.

Anna giggled and shook her hands. "Oh no, I'm not royalty. There is no need to bow to me."

"You are King Edmund's friend are you not?" Reepicheep asked matter-of-factly. The mouse jumped to the railing just between Anna and Caspian.

"Of course, I'm Edmund's friend," Anna replied.

"Then to me you are royalty," Reepicheep flashed a mouse like grin and twirled his bright red feather, atop of his head, around his paw. "Your Majesty," Reepicheep spun on his back paws towards Caspian. "Drinian has requested that you and Lady Anna come into the chart room. Apparently he has things that need be discussed."

"You're sure he asked me to come?" Anna questioned with doubt filling her voice. Reepicheep turned his head to look at the girl.

"By request of King Edmund himself," the mouse spoke in awe. "You had better hurry."

Caspian began to walk toward the door to the stairs. Anna took one last look at Reepicheep, the noble mouse, and followed Caspian through the wooden door. They descended one flight of stairs, walked down a long hallway, and entered a room just to the left of the galley. Drinian and Edmund both stood over a large table with an enormous map spread over the table top. Drinian traced a path with his finger and placed a heavy weight over a spot on the map. Edmund looked up and smiled at the sight of Anna and Caspian.

"I'm guessing you got my message?" Edmund questioned while standing upright and walking toward Caspian and Anna. He placed his hand at his side and rested his fingers on the hilt of a sword. Anna looked down at his sword with slight envy, wishing that she were able to fight with such a noble weapon.

"Reepicheep said you wished to speak with us," Caspian pointed out while walking to the table. He glanced down at the map and began to speak quietly with Drinian. Edmund walked to Anna's front and waved his hand in front of her absent gaze.

"Are you there?" Edmund questioned. Anna looked up slowly and frowned.

"I see you got a sword."

"Caspian gave it to Drinian last night to give to me," Edmund beamed while pulling the sword from its sheath. The clashing of the sword rising from its sheath rang through the air. Edmund placed it in the palms of his hands, face down. The metal shone in the light flooding in from the windows along the back wall. Anna reached down and ran her index finger across the middle of the sword, in between the blades.

"It's lovely," Anna exclaimed. Edmund held the sword out to his friend as a gentle smile crept up his lips.

"Would you like to hold it?" Edmund questioned. Without delay, Anna reached for the handle and lifted the sword slowly. The weight was almost too much for her, but she managed to lift it into the sunlight. The beams of light reflected from the metal and cast a glare on the map. Drinian and Caspian both looked at Anna simultaneously. Joy spread across Anna's face as she twisted the sword slowly in her hands. Edmund watched her carefully.

"I could be taught how to handle a blade," Anna suggested while passing the sword back to Edmund. The boy then re-sheathed the weapon and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not an easy task, my Lady," Drinian replied from his position at the table. "It takes many years to perfect the skill of fighting with a sword."

"He has a point, Ann," Edmund remarked with a frown. "I could show you, but you wouldn't be ready to fight by the time we reached the Calormenes."

"I will prove you all wrong," Anna explained with a nod of her head. "Teach me, Ed, today. Will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Reepicheep stood in the doorway with the door cracked open only enough to peep through. He watched Edmund tug his sword holster around his waist and adjust the belt to fit him. Anna sighed in the room with the noble mouse and slid the sword back into its sheath around her waist.

"Do you suppose I will be ready to fight Edmund, Reep?" Anna asked with a hint of nervousness tugging at her voice. The last thing Anna wanted to do was seem weak.

"You never can tell," Reepicheep replied from the doorway. He turned and inspected her. "You look ready. Besides, if we knew all the answers then we would never experience excitement. Adventure awaits you, miss Anna. Don't turn away with the fear of failing."

Anna smiled broadly and grabbed the handle of her sword. Although lighter in weight, Anna's sword was made just like Edmund's. Reepicheep opened the door slightly and peered out on deck. He slowly motioned toward Anna, telling her to move closer to the door. Anna quietly looked through the crack of the door and watched Edmund and Caspian cross blades across the deck. She watched the way they moved and attempted to memorize their movements. Her heart began to pump hot blood through her body as she began to get excited and nervous simultaneously.

"Are you ready?" Reepicheep asked quietly. Anna nodded and pulled the door open. She walked into the bright light on deck, and the two kings turned to look at her, stopping their sparing immediately. Edmund grinned menacingly toward her and slowly stepped forward. Caspian backed away and onto the stairs leading up to the highest deck.

Anna walked fearlessly toward Edmund and bowed jeeringly toward him. "Is his majesty ready to fight a girl?" Anna questioned with a bright smile beaming on her lips. The two of them were at a constant competition. Because they were such good friends, they felt the need to out do each other on everything. This was no exception.

Edmund, with an evil resembling laugh, unsheathed his sword and motioned for Anna to move forward. "Are you ready to lose to a king?" Edmund asked with a chuckle. Anna, following Edmund's pattern, unsheathed her beautiful sword and lifted it.

"It's a duel then," Anna suggested while lunging forward. Edmund also moved forward and placed his sword to Anna's. He grabbed the center of Anna's sword and pulled her forward with one swift movement.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Edmund began. "I might scratch you, but only a little." He chuckled and released her sword from his grip. Anna nodded and prepared herself for the first blow.

Edmund stepped back as the whole crew turned to watch their duel. The boy lifted his sword and swiftly brought it down toward Anna. With cat like reflexes, Anna lifted her sword above her head, tilted toward the left, and blocked the blow from Edmund. The boy stepped back slightly shocked at Anna's quick movement. She lifted an eyebrow and brought her sword back down to eye level. Smoothly, Anna stepped forward, slashed her sword toward Edmund, and felt the sudden impact with his weapon. The sound of clashing metal filled the air as the two of them began to cross blades.

Anna, although she knew he was skilled, found herself surprised at how strong Edmund was in Narnia. He had never seemed quite as strong to her back in Finchley. Edmund, on the other hand, was shocked at how strong Anna seemed in Narnia. She slashed her sword with just as much skill as a trained knight in the kingdom. Edmund concluded that it was the Narnian sea air.

Anna stabbed her sword toward Edmund with a gentle laugh. The boy shielded her blow and slashed his sword toward her all in one smooth motion. Anna ducked down and slashed at Edmund's feet. The boy jumped and began to laugh hysterically. The sudden sound of laughter made Anna pause. She lowered her sword to her side and cast a confused look toward Edmund. Majestically, Edmund's face went serious. In one swift motion, he slashed his sword over her head, held it in both hands, and quickly stopped the blade from puncturing his friend's neck. Anna's breath quickened at the chill from the blade against her skin. She cast her eyes down toward the sword, then turned to Edmund.

"Never," Edmund began with a stout whisper into Anna's left ear. "lose your concentration. Distractions will lead to your death." A gentle smile crossed his face as he lowered the blade and the entire crew began to clap for the king. Caspian brought two glasses of water to Anna and Edmund.

"You are strong," Caspian spoke to Anna. "For a lady lifting a sword for the first time." He smiled and handed the water to the two children.

"Reep showed me a few of his tricks," Anna confessed as she waved toward the mouse. Reepicheep jumped from the railing and rushed to Anna's side. She bent down to Reepicheep's eye level and cast the mouse a happy yet exhausted smile. "Thanks, Reep."

The mouse bowed out of respect. "You have been my finest pupil."

Edmund and Caspian chuckled as they listened. Drinian yelled from behind the wheel to the crew who needed to start back to work. Caspian excused himself to help lift the sails, and Reepicheep rushed to the stern to watch the waves. Anna and Edmund stood alone, peering out over the water spanning in front of them.

"Do you suppose Narnia is like our world?" Anna questioned as she placed her hands gently on the rail. Edmund leaned forward and gazed over the water.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Do you suppose if we sail to the end of the world that we will just sail off the edge? Or do you suppose Narnia is round like Earth?" Something splashing in the water caught her attention. It was a creature of the water, like a mermaid but transparent like water. Anna smiled as the creature waved happily toward them.

Edmund smiled and waved at the creature also while he answered Anna's question. "I'm not sure." Silence filled the small space between them as they both watched the voluminous waves crashing against the sides of the grand ship.

"I'm glad I came to Narnia," Anna whispered softly from Edmund's side. The boy turned his head to look at her, and a small smile crept up his lips.

"I'm glad you came too."

Anna blushed slightly under his gaze and stood up straight at the sound of Caspian yelling from the crows nest. Edmund and Anna both looked up toward the top of the mast where Caspian and another Telmarine sailor both stood looking out over the span of the sea.

King Caspian climbed from the crows nest with swift movements. He rushed to Anna and Edmund's side with a worried expression. Edmund held firmly to his sword hilt and waited for Caspian to speak. The boy knew something was wrong.

"Storm," Caspian said without much breath. "Up ahead. You had better get inside, Anna." Caspian stood straight and pointed toward the door that led to the cabin. Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I won't leave this deck," Anna announced with sternness in her voice. "Not so long as you all are standing out here. I can help Drinian at the least." Caspian turned to Edmund with a pleading look.

"It's no use, Caspian," Edmund began to explain casually. "She's stubborn as a mule." Edmund nodded and smirked at the thought of his words. Anna turned to Edmund, her mouth gaping open in shock.

"You'd better get to Drinian then," Caspian suggested while placing a firm hand on Anna's small shoulder. "Let him know that you will be staying on deck." Anna nodded and turned on her heels. She rushed up the stairs and began to explain to Drinian the situation. "She's tough for a lady," Caspian commented after Anna was out of earshot.

"You have no idea," Edmund spoke with a look of concern crossing his features. Caspian patted Edmund firmly on the back and whispered toward him.

"She will be fine," said Caspian. "Reepicheep and myself will personally watch over her. We won't let anything happen to her." Edmund nodded toward Caspian and glanced up at Anna who was now helping steer the ship. He watched as her small face become gravely serious, and she turned her head to listen to Drinian's instructions. Edmund, after realizing the crew needed help, rushed to aide a Telmarine sailor tie the ropes from the sail. Edmund concentrated as the sudden memory of his dream began to creep into his mind. Fear overtook him immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

The clouds overhead began to grow dark and ominous, the crew on board the Dawn Treader began to grow uneasy, and Anna stood with shaky hands peering over the railing down on the deck. Drinian cleared his throat and began to speak over the growing sound of the waves.

"She's weathered storms before, miss," Drinian explained, breaking the silence between them. Anna looked up anxiously at the captain. He flashed her a gentle smile and turned his gaze back to the sky.

"Perhaps I would be safer with Caspian and Edmund?" Anna suggested while clutching her sword tightly out of fear.

Drinian nodded simply and pointed to Edmund's position. "They will take good care of you. Reepicheep would gladly sit below in the cabin if you requested. He is, in fact, a noble mouse."

She sighed softly. "I would hate to remove him from adventure at my cost," Anna began while stepping nearer to the staircase leading to the main deck. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss out on this adventure myself. A little rain never hurt anyone right?"

"I'm afraid we will be dealing with a little more than rain, Anna," A voice from behind her spoke gently. It was Caspian. Anna spun around on the top step and held her breath as she gazed at Caspian's worried face. "Edmund has requested that you join him on deck. He seemed pretty serious about his request."

Anna rolled her eyes absentmindedly at Caspian's words. "Does he honestly think I'm going below deck?" Caspian shrugged out of confusion at the rhetorical question. "Well, I'm not. I couldn't miss out on this excitement." Anna rushed past Caspian and walked quickly to Edmund's side.

Caspian finished his climb up the stairs and stood beside Drinian to inspect the surroundings. The waves began to grow larger, the wind began to gush around them, and the sky began to turn darker with each passing second.

"Does she know how incredibly dangerous tempests can be at sea?" Drinian questioned in a low voice so only King Caspian could hear. Caspian glanced down at the young Anna and Edmund watching the boisterous waves below.

"She seems to know more than we give her credit, Drinian," Caspian relayed to the great captain.

Edmund and Anna stood against the side railing on the main deck. They both watched as the sky grew as dark as midnight, the waves began to rise, and the wind began to blow sharply around the ship. Anna crossed her arms over her chest as a sudden chill shivered down her spine. She rubbed her arms nonchalantly so as not to alert Edmund that she was chilled.

A large wave began to build up close to the side of the ship. It grew large until it was the same height as the side. The wave crashed against the side of the boat, rocking the vessel only a little. The spray from the sudden waves splashed over the side and soaked both Edmund and Anna. Edmund chuckled at the sight of Anna being covered with sea water. Anna, like Edmund, began to laugh, only she was laughing at the sight of Edmund being soaked. They both laughed a nervous sort of laugh as they both realized the storm was nearing the ship. The pouring rain could be seen from a distance, and large bolts of lightening lit up the dark sky beyond. A loud clap of thunder alerted the crew of the tempest growing more dangerous as time passed.

"You don't suppose I will fall overboard do you?" Anna questioned with sudden fright coursing through her veins. Thunder rattled the ship once again.

Edmund chuckled nervously and crossed his muscled arms over his chest. "I wouldn't let that happen. At least I would attempt to catch you."

"Would you fish me from the sea if I fell over?" Anna took a step away from the rail as another wave splashed over the edge. Edmund, once again, was hit with the spray. His shirt and trousers began to drip with salt water, and Anna bit her lip to keep from laughing at the boy.

"I might forget about you," Edmund jeered while slinging his wet hair toward Anna. She jumped back and raised a skeptical eyebrow at the boy.

"I really hope your joking, Ed."

Edmund laughed and rubbed his soaked hair with his hand. Droplets of water flew from his dark head of hair and landed over the already wet wooden deck. "Do you really think I would let you die? After what I told you about this morning? Didn't you see my frightened face?"

Anna's expression grew serious as she began to braid her long hair down her back. It was no use flying around in a storm. "Yes, I remember."

"I was afraid to let you out of my sight up until Reep began to train you with a sword." Edmund took a step nearer to Anna, and fright crossed his face. "I'm still scared to leave you by yourself." His voice cracked slightly as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

Anna finished braiding her blonde hair and gripped the handle of her sword tightly. Her mind filled with many inklings of what Edmund had dreamed of only the night before they had boarded the ship.

They had only been sailing since early that morning, and the crew had not yet had a chance to retire to their bunks for bed. Edmund was nervous about letting Anna sleep alone in a cabin a level above everyone else. He slowly let his mind wander.

Reepicheep, being the sweetest but most noble mouse there is, had promised to keep watch on Anna's door, but Edmund, being a wise king, had suggested otherwise. The young king had refused to let Reepicheep stay awake night after night to keep watch for something that may not even exist, but Edmund's dream had been all too real. The boy had become lost in thought for what only seemed like a few seconds, but had really been quite a few minutes.

"Edmund!" Anna shouted from a few feet away. She was gripping a wooden bucket full of water and tossing the contents of the bucket overboard. "Help me would you?"

Edmund snapped from his mind, and jumped to work immediately. Anna tossed the boy a bucket and they both began to bail a large pool of water from the side of the ship. In the time that Edmund had been daydreaming, the rain had started to come down slowly at first, but it had begun to pick up speed. Waves were crashing all around the vessel, causing pools of water to build up on deck. Thunder sounded loudly near them and lightening streaked across the sky. The tempest had begun.

Anna scooped up a bucket full of water and spilled it over the edge. Her arms began to grow weary, yet she still worked furiously with the water. Edmund moved closer to Anna's position and began to bail water more quickly than the young girl.

"What happened?" Edmund asked loudly over the roar of the waves and thunder.

"A large wave, bigger than the others that splashed over, hit," Anna spoke loudly in return. She grabbed another bucket of water and proceeded to throw the contents over the side. "It spilled everywhere and Caspian threw me these buckets. He instructed us to bail as much as we could."

Edmund remained silent for a few moments as he and Anna worked with the stubborn water. Edmund continued to throw the water overboard when Anna stood upright, confusion on her face. "Didn't you feel the splash of the water?"

Edmund stood to his full height and wrinkled his brow. "I felt it, but it couldn't shake me from my thoughts." Anna sent Edmund an odd look and continued to do as she was told.

Suddenly a boisterous clap of thunder sent shivers down the entire crew's spine. Drinian, knowing an extreme amount of information about the sea, came bounding down the staircase and onto the main deck. Caspian had the large wheel in his hands, and he turned it constantly to keep the ship from flipping over. Drinian rushed to Edmund and Anna's side, worry and anxiousness covered his features.

"Drinian, what's going on?" Edmund asked over the sound of the crashing waves. Water splashed over the side of the ship once again and the rain began to come down in sheets over the crew's heads.

Drinian pointed to the cabin and cleared his throat quickly. "Get inside, miss Anna!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Anna asked while tossing her bucket aside. "I'm needed out here. King Caspian has given me orders."

"This is not just a normal storm," Drinian began to explain with quick speech. "Forgive me, your majesty." Drinian turned to Edmund and bowed slightly. "You are needed up here, but it is not safe for miss Anna."

"Would someone please tell me what in the blazes is going on here!" Anna shouted loudly to Drinian and Edmund. They both turned to look at her. "How is it not like a typical storm? It appears to be normal to me."

"It is a storm brought on by magic," Drinian explained while pointing toward the cabin. "Reepicheep will stay inside with you. It is not safe for either of you to be out here." Anna looked toward the cabin door where Reepicheep stood motioning her to come with him. She dropped her bucket and looked to Edmund, fear flashing on her face.

Edmund's eyes grew wide at the word magic. His dream came back to him immediately, and the boy grabbed a tight grip on Anna's hand. He pulled her toward the cabin and threw the wooden door open. Edmund pulled Anna down the stairs and opened the door to the quarters. Anna jerked her hand away from Edmund, cutting her eyes angrily at him.

"That hurt," Anna spoke as she rubbed her tender wrist. Reepicheep crawled quickly into the room and jumped onto the window sill to watch the storm.

"Reep," Edmund shouted from the doorway. "Keep Anna and yourself safe. I will be back shortly."

"Wait!" Anna yelled as she jerked forward and grabbed Edmund by the hem of his shirt. "Be careful." Her expression was serious as she let go of his shirt hem. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest as thunder clapped loudly outside.

"I will," Edmund replied, and then he vanished into the darkness of the hall. She saw a faint shadow climb the stairs and heard the sudden bang of the shutting door. The sounds of rain and crashing waves was muffled by the wood of the cabin. Anna shut the wooden door to the cabin and slowly slid into a chair by the window.

"What do you suppose is happening, Reep?" Anna questioned with fright filling her voice. The noble mouse jumped from his perch and slid down to the floor. He crawled to a large bookshelf in the corner, climbed onto the shelf, and knocked a large book from its position. The book fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Will you retrieve this book for me please?" Reepicheep requested while climbing down from the wooden book case. Anna stood from her seat and moved to pick up the book. It had fallen face down so the title had been covered.

Anna reached down and lifted the book, not noticing the cover or title. "What kind of book is this?"

"A storybook," Reepicheep explained while climbing onto the window seat once again. A small lantern that remained lit throughout the day swung with the movement of this ship. The light cast strange shadows on the book as Anna set it down in front of the mouse. Carefully, Reepicheep opened the cover and slid his small paws over the front page. "Would you like me to tell you a story of how Edmund and his sisters and brother came to Narnia? This book was written about them."

Anna smiled softly and leaned over the table to look at the beautifully drawn pictures. She nodded toward Reepicheep as the mouse began to start off his story.

"It was a really long time ago in Narnian years, you see," Reepicheep explained. "They were wandering around in the Professor's house where Lucy found a wardrobe." The mouse went on to explain the entire beginning of the story. Anna listened with intent ears and took in every bit of information she could. She followed along in the book, keeping her gaze on the pictures full of color and life. Reepicheep became uneasy when he started reading about the White Witch and the one hundred year winter that had plagued Narnia many years before. Anna tensed up at the details the mouse put into the story; Reepicheep was great at telling stories.

Caspian handed the wheel back to Drinian and rushed down the stairs to help his men tighten the sails. In the midst of the tempest, one of the ropes split into causing half of the sail to fall. The wind was whipping through it and tugging it in awkward ways.

"Help us repair the sail," Caspian called to one of the Telmarine sailors nearby. The two sailors rushed to the mast and began the ascent to the crow's nest. Edmund caught sight of what was happening, followed Caspian, but stopped in his tracks.

There among the sheet like rain, a strange glowing figure emerged. It appeared to be floating toward the vessel. It was a man, or what appeared to be a man, wearing a long cloak with a belt tied around it. The man had deep, evil eyes and a beard that stopped just at his chest. Edmund's eyes grew wide with fright as his worst fear suddenly stood before him.

A large clap of thunder sounded as the fog figure of the man floated on the deck. The thunder rattled Edmund's chest as he stood completely motionless, watching the figure. A bolt of lightening shot through the sky, lighting it up only for a split second. The second was all Edmund needed to confirm his fear. It was the man from his dream who had tried to kill Anna.

Caspian and the entire crew saw the strange figure. The king climbed from the crows nest quickly and rushed to Edmund's side just as the fog man floated forward, closer to Edmund. "What do you want from us?" Caspian interrogated while unsheathing his sword and pointing it in the direction of the man made of green glowing fog.

"No sword can pierce me in spirit form, you insolent fool," the men spoke with a deep and terrible voice. The figure cackled in a menacingly way; Edmund and Caspian both shuddered at the sound. "I have come to show only the smallest of things I can create with my mind and hands."

"You created this storm?" Edmund questioned while blinking through the blinding rain. Droplets of water dripped from his hair into his eyes as he unsheathed his sword and pointing it sternly toward the evil man.

"I did indeed. It will clear up soon enough," the man explained. "I want the Daughter of Eve that sits below deck with the mouse. She would be of great use to me."

"No!" Edmund shouted suddenly, interrupting the evil man made of fog. "I won't let you take her." The boy resheathed his sword and rushed for the door to the cabin. He turned the knob, but the evil magician locked it with his power.

"Give me what I want or see my wrath!" the magician suddenly disappeared and the door flew wide open. The rain poured down harder than before, but the waves began to cease. The lightening died, and the thunder sounded much less antagonizing than before.

"The storm is letting up," Drinian called from his position across the deck.

Edmund slowly walked toward Drinian with heavy shoulders. "Who was that man?"

"Galandorf," Drinian explained loudly to Edmund and Caspian. "He is an evil magician who can create most anything and turn himself into any form, human, or creature. He is very dangerous and need not be messed with."

"What does he need Anna for?" Caspian questioned with curiosity in his eyes. Edmund wrung his hands as he eyed the door to the cabin standing wide open. He suddenly needed to make sure she was still below deck.

"She must have a great destiny," Drinian spoke calmly. Edmund turned back to the king and the captain.

With authority, Edmund spoke just above a whisper, "No one is to tell Anna of this." They each nodded in agreement as Edmund turned and started for the door.

"What really happened to Edmund, Reep?" Anna asked with impatience. She crossed her arms and reached for the next page, but the mouse jerked the book back.

"It's best if King Edmund tells you himself." Reepicheep turned his gaze to the window and noticed the waves ceasing and rain slacking. "Well, I do believe the storm is letting up. It was a magical storm no doubt."

Anna stood upright and moved to the seat just under the window. She wiped the glass and cupped her hands around her eyes to see through the window. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked a soaked boy with fear tearing at his features. Anna and Reepicheep turned their heads to the door quickly with a start.

"Edmund!" Anna yelled in shock. "You look awful."

"Your alive," Edmund whispered as his shoulders heaved with relief. He struggled to catch his breath as he leaned against the table.

"Of course I'm alive. You should be more relieved that you'rr alive."

"How about some rest, Your Majesty," Reepicheep suggested while climbing from the window seat. He bowed to Edmund and nodded to Anna before pattering out of the cabin and up the stairs to the deck. Anna and Edmund each stared at each other for a few moments as silence filled the room. There was so much that both longed to ask one another, but they both kept their tongues silent. Anna patted the window seat and motioned for him to come forward. Edmund went willingly, plopping down on the wooden bench. Anna slid back into the chair and looked down at Edmund with worry creasing her forehead.

"What happened out there, Ed?" Anna questioned carefully, her voice low. The boy slowly sat up and eyed Anna with fear catching in his throat. He lowered his head to the window seat, tucked his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling.

"It was the worst storm I've ever seen," Edmund replied softly. He paused and watched the lamp swing slowly back and forth on the hook. The shadows began to grow larger and darker as the sun set behind the dark clouds still lingering over the Dawn Treader.

"Go on," Anna pushed.

Edmund heaved a deep breath and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Do not leave my sight until we get back to our world. Please, I'm begging you. "

Anna's eyes grew concerned at his words, but she did not press for questions. The girl was too afraid to even consider the reasons Edmund had become so protective, and she honestly did not want to know. The two of them sat there in silence until a call for dinner had been made. Edmund walked behind Anna wherever she went about the ship. He was never too far away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Reepicheep pattered cautiously into Anna's quarters. Against Edmund's better wishes, the mouse had been on guard at her door for most of the night. Edmund had finally accepted Reepicheep's suggestion with tired eyes and weary muscles. The boy had needed rest.

Reepicheep jumped carefully onto Anna's mattress and patted her forehead gently. "Wake up, miss Anna."

Anna jumped with a start and looked around the cabin through hazed eyes. Finally, she caught sight of the mouse standing just beside her. The mouse had a red feather standing up from the gold ring around his ear and a sword hilted around his waist. It was a confusing sight for someone who had just aroused from sleeping.

"Reep?" Anna questioned while sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. "What's going on?"

"Come, come." Reepicheep jumped from the bed, pattered to the wardrobe, and pulled out the boots Anna needed to wear. "Hurry, get your shoes on. You are needed on deck."

Anna jumped quickly from her bed. Reepicheep left the room with a nod and stood firmly by the door. Anna slid her boots on, tugged her pants inside, tucked in her white shirt, and began to braid her hair tightly while rushing out of the door. Reepicheep followed in line behind her, and the two of them rushed to the main deck.

Edmund and Caspian stood just on the other side looking off in the distance. As Anna emerged from below, she followed their gaze to a strange figure sitting in the middle of the sea. Reepicheep shouted for joy and ran to gather with Caspian and Edmund. Anna stood motionless near the dark entrance to the cabins below, her eyes still having trouble adjusting. Caspian and Reepicheep began to discuss the location of the Dawn Treader with Drinian. Edmund turned his eyes to Anna and smiled as she began to walk forward more slowly than before.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she neared Edmund. The boy pointed toward the figure.

"We've spotted land," Edmund explained. "It's the Lone Islands by the looks of it."

"So you've been here before?" Anna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"In the first years that I was in Narnia, Peter and myself did a lot of sailing to various places." Edmund pointed toward the land mass once again, this time with a smile on his face. "The Lone Islands was a regular voyage, seeing as they are Narnian lands."

"So this mass of land we are sailing to is our destination?"

"Not quite," Edmund explained while walking toward the dragon's head. "We will sail to Narrowhaven, explain the situation with the Calormen people, and sail back to Narnia to acquire an army of our own. A few of the Lone Islanders are fond of the Calormen people, and we can't risk our peace with the Lone Islands."

"So Caspian himself is going to explain the problem?" Anna followed Edmund with quick steps to match his large strides. "And how to fix it, of course."

"More or less, yes," Edmund replied while looking out over the expanse of the sea and observing the land mass ahead. "We have to be prepared to fight if the Lone Islanders rebel against our better wishes." He heaved a heavy sigh and rested his hands on the railing. He set his jaw and blinked in the orange sunlight slowly streaking across the dark sky.

"Do you suppose that could happen?" Anna climbed the last stair and followed Edmund's deep gaze.

"It's possible. Narnia hasn't exactly kept up with the Lone Islands. According to Caspian anyway. He says the Lone Islands have been distant for quite some time now."

Anna sighed and rubbed the sides of her legs for warmth, but something was missing. "Drat!" She threw her hands up in defeat.

Edmund turned around and studied the flustered girl behind him. "What is it?"

"I must of left my sword back in my cabin," Anna shrugged and patted her hips. "I'll just run and fetch it." She spun on her heels and took a step forward.

Edmund reached out quickly, snatched Anna's arm, and pulled her closer to him. "No!" he shouted. Edmund apologetically lowered his voice and frowned. "I will go. Stay with Caspian."

"Edmund, it's only a cabin. I'm not going to die by walking down a flight of stairs," Anna shouted in return and jerked her arm away from Edmund's grasp. "I'm sorry, Ed. I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine." She sighed and began her descent to the main deck. Edmund started to follow, but Anna spun around sharply. "Don't follow me. Please. I will be fine, I promise."

Edmund sighed and watched as Anna ran quickly across the deck, throw the door open, and disappear into the dark hallway. His breath began to calm, and his heart slowed its pace. "She will be fine," Edmund reassured himself aloud. "It's just a cabin."

Caspian tapped Edmund lightly on the shoulder, startling the young king into reality. Edmund jumped slightly and reached for his sword. "Edmund?" Caspian questioned as Edmund finally turned to look at him. Beads of sweat formed on Edmund's wrinkled forehead. Anxiousness began to creep into his muscles. "Are you alright?" Caspian lifted his strong right hand and placed it slowly on Edmunds left shoulder, steadying him as he looked into the distance.

"Yes," Edmund replied while taking in a large gulp of air. "I'm fine." Edmund snapped his focus back on the ship and the crew now running about to ready things for docking. Drinian called out several orders to a few of the stray sailors as he made his way to Caspian and Edmund's side. Caspian turned to Drinian, leaving Edmund facing the Lone Islands alone.

Drinian cleared his throat and began speaking softly toward Caspian. "We should make port within the next hour, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Drinian," Caspian replied while turning to the large mouse that scurried to the feet of the king. "How are things below deck, Reepicheep?"

"Fine and dandy, my King." The mouse hopped gracefully onto the railing running along the side of the ship. He moved to Edmund's side and followed the boys gaze. Caspian and Drinian began to shout orders, and both walked away to aide in the preparing.

Reepicheep held his small paw over the hilt of his tiny, yet dangerous sword. The mouse took a deep breath and cleared his mind, while the spray from the salt water splashed toward him. "It is nice to see land."

"Yes," Edmund replied plainly. A sudden scream coming from the cabin below startled the entire crew on deck. In one swift second, Reepicheep had leaped from the railing and rushed toward the door leading below deck. Caspian had pushed his way through the confused crowd to the door. Edmund pushed his adrenalin filled body forward with a quick pace. Drinian shouted to the crew just as another scream shot through the air. Edmund reached the heavy door and threw it open in desperation. "Anna!"

Anna sat crouched low in the corner of the Captain's quarters where she was residing on the voyage. She held her sword high in the air, pointed toward a mass of dark green and black fog slowly moving toward her. Her throat became dry after the second scream she released. It wasn't brave to scream, but Anna's mind urged her to scream. So she had. Only now, as the fog moved in more closely and began to take the form of a man, did Anna realize that she had been right to scream. Her mouth went dry, and her sword began to sway with her limp arms. Her throat began to close with fear, and a sound would not escape her lips. All at once, Anna wished Edmund were there.

The figure took form as an evil, shrieking laugh escaped from the dark lips of the man made of fog. "Poor little girl," the mass of fog hissed. "All alone with no protection. How sad you must feel."

"I'm not sad at all," Anna croaked in return, her voice returning slightly.. Her face flushed with heat as she watched the figure turn from fog to an actual man made of flesh and bone. Anna's mouth slowly dropped open at the sight, and the man merely cackled at her confusion.

"Where is your little mouse friend?" the man questioned with audacity. "Or your precious King Edmund? Hmm? Where is he when you need him the most?"

"We're all right here!" shouted Reepicheep from the doorway. The mouse flew forward, withdrew his sword, and slashed the man on the cheek. Caspian and Edmund both rushed into the room, panting for air.

"Anna!" Edmund shouted as the fog figure disappeared, exposing Anna's state of fright. She sat huddled tightly in the corner, gripping her sword with the last bit of strength she had left in her muscles. Her adrenalin faded with the sight of Edmund and she collapsed against the wall. Edmund rushed forward and dropped to his knees. Reepicheep and Caspian followed behind him.

"Are you hurt?" Caspian questioned while lowering himself to his knees. Anna dropped her sword and took a long deep breath.

Anna shook her head in reply to Caspian and looked each of them in the eyes. "He just appeared from behind me, knocked me down, and taunted me. I was going to kill him until he mentioned Reep. And Edmund." Her cheeks flushed ghostly white while wiping her hands across her face. She caught the feel of tears against her palm, and suddenly felt weak for crying.

"Stay with someone from now one," Edmund commanded sternly, while helping Anna to her shaky feet. "That's not a request either, Anna. It's a command."

"From who?" Anna lashed out suddenly. "A command from the High King of Narnia?" She began to rise to her feet, but fell back down with exhaustion.

"No," Edmund lifted his eyes to meet her ferocious gaze. He picked up Anna's sword and placed it on the bed just behind him. "It's a command from Edmund Pevensie, your closest friend." Edmund stood to his feet and rested a hand on his sword hilt. His features turned to stone, and Anna noticed how kingly he had become. She immediately felt remorse for her harsh words.

Caspian reached down and lifted Anna from the wooden floor. She accepted his help and lowered her body onto the bed. Reepicheep, with his eyes lowered to the floor, bowed graciously in front of her.

"What is that for, Reep?" Anna questioned as Caspian retreated from the room.

"Respect, miss," Reepicheep replied while jumping onto the bed just beside her. "You were brave."

"Actually, I was weak." Anna dropped her gaze and pushed the recent memory from her mind. "I should have slashed that man to bits, but I hid."

"All the same, you were brave to me." Reepicheep smiled in a way that only a mouse could, and plopped down beside Anna. "Shall we go back on deck? I'm sure the fresh air would do well for you."

"That would be lovely, Reep." Anna flashed a smile as the two of them stood and began to make their way to the door. Anna picked up her sword and slid it back into the sheath where it belonged. Her heart slowly regained its normal pace.

Reepicheep's lips pulled into a smile as he guided Anna to the top of the stairs. He pushed the door open, and the two walked into bright sunlight. The crew shifted to the sides, creating a wide path toward Drinian, Caspian, and Edmund, who each stood with their backs to the duo. Drinian was pointing out a land mass just showing over the top of the dragons head. Caspian listened intently to the captain's wise words. Edmund's arm sat crossed over his chest as he pretended to listen. Anna knew he wasn't pay attention. She had seen Edmund do the same absentminded nod in class. A smile formed on her lips as Edmund turned around.

Edmund excused himself from Drinian's side and stepped lightly down the small set of stairs leading from the platform. He clutched his sword handle tightly in his hand as he walked to Anna's side.

"I'm glad to be back out into the open air," Anna exclaimed while Reepicheep parted. Anna slowly reached her hand over her chest and rubbed her arm anxiously. "When will we be docking?"

"Soon," Edmund began. His heart began to flutter at the thought of reaching land. The Lone Islands had always been Narnian territory, but the inhabitants hadn't always been so welcoming to the royals of Narnia. Peter and Edmund, during the golden age, had always insisted that Susan and Lucy remain in Narnia while the kings took care of matters on the hostile islands. Edmund was prepared for anything to happen, but he was unsure that Anna was ready. Silence filled the salty air as the two stood looking out over at the land mass growing steadily in front of them.

"You've been very quiet lately," Anna pointed out while moving toward the railing. The salt spray splashed over her face in a gentle mist. The coolness of the mist brought a tender smile to her face. "I hope nothing is wrong."

Edmund followed his friend, leaned against the railing, and looked out over the vast ocean beyond. "Everything is just as always."

"Looking out for me, I suppose." Anna gazed at the water moving in rhythmic ways. She absentmindedly bit the corner of her lip as her hands spread out over the wooden railing.

"As always," Edmund replied with a chuckle. "Can't have you destroying half of the ship with your madness." A tentative smirk emerged on Edmund's serious face, bringing his playfulness back to life.

"You're calling me mad?" Anna shot a glare at her friend, jumping to her own defense. "You're one to be calling someone mad," Anna joked playfully.

Edmund stood straight and lifted his hands to eye level, showing his empty palms. "It was only a joke, honest." He chuckled and soon brought his hands back to the railing. "Hey!" He shouted after realizing the cutting remark Anna had made. She smiled menacingly over at her friend. The Lone Islands began to take shape in front of the vessel. The buildings began to form, and the people began to appear like small ants.

"Can you tell me about this place?" Anna questioned while she studying their destination with an intense gaze. Her heart began to pound ferociously with every passing second.

Edmund nodded while turning his back to the islands and leaning against the railing. He folded his arms over his chest and stared into blank space. "The Lone Islands belong to Narnia, but they have always acted alone in their decisions. They were once beautiful lands, flourishing and what not."

"What happened?" Anna asked putting her full attention on the story.

"They stopped caring about how things looked. The upkeep of the town decreased, and the people became hostile." Edmund sighed and turned to face the island growing in the distance. He locked his gaze on the waves bobbing up and down around the ship and continued in recounting his story. "Caspian told me the Lone Islands have been secluded for nearly four years since his crowning. They have neither seen or heard from a Lone Islander in that long. Only time will tell if they are even still on our side."

Anna shifted her gaze to Edmund's serious face. She stared intently as the realization of the chance of danger hit her. Edmund turned his head slightly and caught her stare. He held her gaze for a few seconds before smiling weakly.

"You will be fine, Anna," Edmund said, reassuring her. "You're braver than you think you are." He placed a firm but friendly hand on her shoulder just as the anchor was being dropped. Shouts of excitement were heard all throughout the ship as sailors, creatures, and leaders were running about making final preparations for rowing to shore. Anna stood motionless as the world around her moved, and her thoughts went to the hostile land she was about to set foot on.


	8. Chapter 8

The water swirled around the paddles as the crew slowly rowed the three life boats to shore. Anna sat quietly in the middle of the largest boat where Caspian, Edmund, and various other crew members rowed steadily. Reepicheep sat as quietly as Anna. The only sound was of the water sloshing with each tug of the oars. Edmund kept his eyes on the water, letting his mind wander to far away thoughts. Caspian did the same, keeping his thoughts on the speech he was preparing for the governor of the Lone Islands. Gumpas was his name. He was a man of rude and lazy behavior. Caspian dreaded the moment he would have to come in contact with the governor. Reepicheep was the only one who wasn't sitting completely quiet. Softly the mouse hummed a sweet tune that kept the nerves of the crew calm. He often hummed soft tunes while on voyages. It was the only thing that kept the noble mouse happy while out at sea.

Anna listened intently to the humming of the mouse, slowly catching the tune into her head. She smiled gently at the mouse and began to hum along with him. Her voice sounded smooth and sweet as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. Anna stopped humming and soon Reepicheep did the same. Silence filled the air amongst the Narnian crew as they neared the shore in the late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set back behind the clay buildings and a soft breeze began to blow.

"Steady now," Caspian said, breaking the ominous silence. The boats slowly slid onto the shore and the crew piled out of them uncertain of what to do next. Caspian and Edmund exchanged a glance and moved toward the middle of the small group that had come on shore.

"The Governor's house is about a six mile walk from here," Caspian began to explain. "We will walk three miles tonight, rest under the stars, and finish the trip tomorrow morning first thing. Edmund and myself will be the only ones to go in to see Gumpas. The rest of you will remain outside."

"What if the governor denies us?" a random crew member questioned?

"We go back to Narnia and makes plans to set up an army," Edmund replied while turning toward the man. "We don't except Gumpas to even acknowledge our presence."

"Then why have we come?" another crew member asked, giving off the impression of agitation.

Reepicheep spun on his back feet and pointed a finger at the man. "Because there is always hope in any situation. Do not doubt the decisions of our wise kings." The mouse turned back to Edmund and Caspian and nodded his head in their direction. "Let's get started shall we?"

Caspian nodded and the crew gathered the bags from the lifeboats. They slowly began to make their way down the road of the outskirts of the island. Caspian and Edmund took the lead, Reepicheep and Anna followed close behind, and the other six crew members followed behind them.

Anna kept her eyes locked on the ground; her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. Reepicheep began to notice her tired eyes and tried to make conversation.

"How do you like Narnia so far?" the noble mouse questioned to keep Anna awake.

She smiled and looked over at Reepicheep. "I like it so far. Everything is so different." Anna wrapped her arms around her waist and looked up to the road ahead of the group. The sun was casting a faint orange glow as it sank behind the buildings. The night sky shone brightly with stars. Silence again fell over the group as they continued on their journey.

Edmund glanced back over his shoulder at the young girl. A smile formed on his lips as he turned back to watch where he was walking. Edmund rested his hand on his sword and let his mind take hold. He began to think about the days at school where he had been jealous of another boy talking to Anna. He thought about the times when she had stood up for him. Edmund thought about Anna.

Caspian noticed the look on Edmund's face, and he smiled at the boys happiness. Edmund was like a brother to Caspian. He always had been. Caspian could tell that something was churning in the boy's mind. He turned his head and noticed a small patch of trees and bushes just to his left. Caspian stopped to observe them for a short moment.

"Everyone," Caspian began while turning toward the trees. "I believe we should stop here for the night. At least we will have alittle covering." The crew stopped and began to roll out blankets for sleeping bags, Reepicheep and Anna gathered what few sticks they could find for firewood, and Caspian and Edmund struggled to light a match. A chill was setting in over the usually humid air. Caspian found it strange, but said nothing.

Finally, after all the bags were laid out and the fire was started, the crew snuggled under the covers and one by one slowly drifted off to sleep. Several hours later Edmund and Caspian were the only two still awake. Edmund lay on his back with his head resting in his hands. He stared deeply at the stars; his mind wandering to far away places and things. The fire crackled and popped loudly in the silence. The only other sound was of a few snores here or there from one of the crew members. Caspian rolled onto his back, placing on hand behind his head and the other on his chest.

"You like her, don't you?" Caspian asked in a hushed voice so as not to disturb the others.

"The Dawn Treader? Oh yes, she's a fine ship," Edmund replied with confidence. Caspian had taken him off guard, and Edmund was slightly confused.

Caspian chuckled at his answer. "Not the ship. I was talking about Anna." Caspian shifted slightly, but kept his gaze on the stars. "You do like her, don't you, Ed?"

"She's my friend." Edmund cleared his throat. "If you mean more, then yes, I do like her." The boy smiled softly with the feeling that a heavy burden had been lifted off of his chest. He closed his eyes.

"You should tell her," Caspian said as he rolled over and slipped into a deep sleep. Edmund shifted under his blanket and shivered slightly with a cold breeze that swept through. Within a few minutes, Edmund was fast asleep also. All was still and quiet among the Narnian crew.

The firelight went out slowly and the soft breeze had turned to cold gusts of air. Anna shivered violently under her small blanket. She sat up slowly and rubbed her tired eyes. The cold wind brushed across her face making her shiver even more than before. She turned her body to look at the dying fire, and a deep sigh escaped her lips. Anna knew there were a few sticks of firewood left sitting by the tree nearest to Edmund. She also knew that the fire needed to be rekindled or they would all freeze in the night. Anna pulled herself up on her feet and trudged slowly to the tree. She loaded her arms with the remainder of the wood and began to make her way back to the diminishing fire. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked her to the ground. The wood fell from her arms and crashed beside her. She looked up into the trees and a figure stood watching her with menacing eyes. Anna quickly gathered three sticks nearest to her and rushed back to the campsite. She dropped to her knees just beside Edmund and began to shake him violently. Anna kept her eyes on the figure as her heart rate quickened.

"Ed," Anna spoke as quietly as she could. Edmund slowly rolled over and peeked through half closed eyes at his friend.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked while sitting up. It wasn't until he was completely upright that he noticed Anna's pale face.

"He's here," Anna whispered while turning back to the spot. The figure was gone. "He was watching me. Ed, I'm scared now." She looked back into the trees, but there was nothing there. Edmund followed her gaze and saw nothing.

The boy sighed. "Are you sure you saw him? It wasn't just a tree?"

"Do trees glow?" Anna asked becoming suddenly angry at him. "Don't you believe me? I'm terrified and you think I've gone mad."

"I don't think you're mad," Edmund said while pointing to her blanket only a few inches away. "Pull it over here. You can sleep between Caspian and myself. If you hear anything wake me up."

Anna nodded in agreement and fetched her blanket. Carefully she set the blanket in between Caspian and Edmund, leaving four inches between each of them. She slid into the makeshift sleeping bag and rolled onto her side so she was facing Edmund. Anna let her eyes shut and she quickly slipped back into sleep. Edmund turned over and looked at Anna's innocent face. He sighed through his nose while he watched her sleep. "She's an angel," Edmund thought to himself. Slowly he closed his own eyes and all was still and quiet once again, but even in his sleep Edmund couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched.

"I cannot allow you to go inside," the secretary of Gumpas hissed toward Edmund. "Gumpas is not taking visitors at this hour. Go away."

Caspian slammed his hand down on the secretary's desk and looked the pudgy man in the eyes. "You are in the presence of royalty. Do you dare to speak to a king in that tone again?" The fat secretary, with fear in his eyes, shook his head no quickly. "Then you will tell Gumpas it is urgent."

The secretary nodded and hurried, as quickly as his fat body would allow him, to Gumpas' office where he was supposedly working. Within a few short moments, the secretary was returning.

"Gumpas will see only two of you," the man explained. "The king and um you over there." He pointed to Caspian with terror. Edmund and Caspian fell in line behind the fat man as he led them down the hall to Gumpas' office. "Best of luck."

"Caspian is a king too, you know," Edmund heard Anna point out to the fat man. She brought a smile to Edmund's lips as the two kings walked into the room where the lazy Gumpas sat eating a bowl full of shrimp. Caspian's nose wrinkled at the sight of the unpleasant man, and Edmund merely rested his hand against his sword in case it was needed.

"What do you two want?" Gumpas asked while crunching down on a juicy piece of shrimp. Caspian stepped forward and slid a piece of rolled up parchment across the desk. The king nodded and moved back to his place beside Edmund. "What is this?" Gumpas asked while wiping his hands on the front of his silk shirt.

"The agreement that your ancestors made with the Narnian kings during the Golden Age," Edmund replied while standing to his full height. "We have reason to believe that the Calormen king has gathered an army in preparation for attack."

"What's that have to do with the Lone Islands and myself?" Gumpas shifted in his seat and unrolled the piece of paper, scanning over it lightly before tossing it back on the desk. He picked up another piece of shrimp and crammed it in his mouth.

Caspian reached for the paper, rolled it back up, and began to explain. "We were hoping to gain your assistance in case of attack." Caspian pointed to Edmund and himself while speaking, attempting to get the point across.

Gumpas pushed his bowl of shrimp back, leaned back in his creaking chair, and looked both of the kings over for several minutes. He wiped his hands on his now greasy shirt and closed his eyes in thought. Edmund slowly became impatient with the ridiculous man. The king shifted from one foot to the next. Caspian folded his arms impatiently over his chest, and waited for the man to make a decision.

Gumpas opened his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He placed his fingertips together and peered at the two kings over his chubby hands. "No," Gumpas answered plainly.

"No?" Edmund questioned angrily. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean. No, the Lone Islands will not fight for you," Gumpas shouted in return. "Fight your own battles."

Caspian jutted his arm out in front of Edmund just as soon as Edmund began to take a step forward. Caspian stepped forward instead. "I beg your pardon sir, but we need all the help we can get. We've only so many men able to fight."

"Well, make do with them," Gumpas shouted at Caspian while leaning back in his chair. The wooden chair groaned under the weight of the heavy man. "Now get out!"

Caspian and Edmund both spun on their heels and existed the room. Fury lit up Edmund's face as the two kings walked back into the heat. Anna, Reepicheep, and the rest of the crew sat against two small trees that were planted just beside the entrance to the building. Edmund stormed out of the door and rushed past the crew. Caspian followed, but stopped to fill everyone in on the events. Anna, feeling concern for Edmund, followed close behind him.

"Ed?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

Edmund spun around quickly and shouted, "What?". His features softened when he saw Anna's horror stricken face. Edmund took a step toward her and reached out his hand to her. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean."

"What happened to you in there?" the girl asked, interrupting his apology. She jerked her arm away from him and shrugged her slender shoulders.

"The fat, lazy, beast of a man denied our request to aide us in battle." Edmund leaned against a clay building, ran his fingers through his hair, and slid to the dusty ground below. He sighed deeply and rested his arms on his knees. "How could Aslan have let things get so out of hand here?" Edmund turned his head to gaze at Anna.

She slowly slid down beside him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Maybe this was Aslan's plan all along. Maybe he wants Narnia to win the battle alone." She straightened her legs out, crossed her ankles, and folded her hands in her lap. "Besides, you wouldn't want that fat, lazy, beast of a man fighting on your side. Would you?"

Edmund chuckled and rubbed the top of Anna's head, pushing her hair into her face. She raised an eyebrow and began to brush her hair back out of her eyes. They both began to laugh softly. The feeling of anxiety slowly crept into the pit of their stomachs, and the laughter stopped. Anna rested her head on Edmund's shoulder, and she looked out at the vast sea that peeked through the space between clay buildings.

"You're right," Edmund said breaking the silence between them. "I should be grateful for the Narnian army. They are always strong."

"So what do we do now?" Anna questioned while lifting her head and looking at her fingers that were scraped and bruised.

"We return home and prepare an army," Caspian spoke, answering Anna's question and looking down at the two of them sitting on the ground. Edmund quickly stood to his feet, and lowered his hand to help Anna up. She ignored the gesture and stood on her own. Caspian and Edmund began the walk toward the boats waiting for them just on the beach. Reepicheep fell in line with Anna, flashing a mouse like grin in her direction. As the group rounded the corner of a building, they caught sight of two men dragging on of their boats across the beach.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted while unsheathing his sword and running forward to the men. Edmund followed within seconds and the two kings began to fight for the third life boat. Reepicheep joined in the fight, but Anna stood frozen. A few of the other crew members rushed forward and helped gain possession of the life boat. Caspian called the remaining few to load in the life boats and start rowing to the Dawn Treader. Anna stood completely still and in a daze.

"Anna," Edmund called, but his voice was muffled. "Come on we're loading up." His voice came through much louder as the boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Anna's face went pale as she looked toward the sea just behind Edmund's head. She pointed nervously behind Edmund.

"What is it?" He turned around and saw what she had been pointing toward. A haze of black fog, the same as the evil magician, began to move toward the shore. "Come on, Anna." Edmund grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the boat. He pushed off the shore and they began to row quickly toward the Dawn Treader. Suddenly, without warning, the fog faded and was gone. Anna's trance like state disappeared with the strange fog. Edmund gulped and turned toward Caspian, who had also noticed the strange behavior.

"I don't feel well," Anna announced. Her face appeared weak and pale.

"Don't worry, lady Anna," Reepicheep announced. "When we board the Dawn Treader once again, I will see to it that you are taken care of."

Anna nodded and looked off into the distance. The boat became eerily quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun, flashing streaks of orange and pink across the sky, began to set behind the endless view of sea. The crew sat below deck in the galley enjoying a nice meal and a drink they had gathered at the Lone Islands. Everyone seemed cheerful to be leaving the horrible island. As the crew sat around the tables Reepicheep stood in the center of the room on a table top and cleared his throat.

"Attention," Reepicheep spoke. "I think we should enjoy this journey home."

"Are you going to tell us stories, Reep?" one of the crew members asked. The entire group cheered and kept their eyes on the noble mouse.

"Of course." Reepicheep smiled brightly and began to think of a tale to lighten the hearts of the crew. "Does anyone have any suggestions?" he finally asked after developing no tale to share. Everyone began to talk at once except for Edmund, who kept his chin resting on his hands. He sat in the corner of the room alone. Anna looked across the two tables between them. She frowned at the sight of Edmund.

A man stood to his feet with a broad smile. "Tell us of the old days. When the White Witch roamed free in Narnia." Several men cheered, but horror struck the face of Caspian and Reepicheep.

Edmund lifted his head and glared at the man for a short moment. He then jumped to his feet and pushed past a few men to exit the galley. The room went still and silent. No one moved an inch. Caspian began to move forward, but Anna stood to her feet.

"No, Caspian," Anna spoke valiantly. "Perhaps I should go."

"Perhaps," Caspian replied while slinking back to his seat. Anna pushed out of the door, closed it softly behind her, and made her way up the few steps to the deck.

Edmund stood leaning against the rail and looking out over the expanse of the ocean. The sun had just set on the horizon, and the orange sky had turned to dark blue. Stars lit up the night sky with bright glittering light.

"You should've stayed below deck," Edmund said, acknowledging Anna's presence. He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at her. Anna stood completely still with her hands folded behind her back.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Anna walked slowly across the deck to his side. She looked over at him with worry shining in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that back there. I know he didn't mean anything by it."

Edmund sighed and looked out over the shimmering ocean. "I don't like to hear that story. It was a bad time in my life." The boy leaned his forearms against the rail and peered over at Anna. She stood with her hands bracing the wooden rail, and her eyes locked on the stars shining in the distance. Edmund looked into her eyes and noticed how they sparkled in the moonlight. His heart skipped a beat when she spoke up, still lost in thought.

"What really happened, Edmund?" She turned her head and caught his gaze.

Edmund took her arm and pointed to the stairs leading up to the top deck. He took a seat on the third stair, and Anna slid down beside him. Suddenly, Edmund was lost in thought. His expression changed, and his mouth went dry. "It was winter in Narnia the first time I ever saw the beautiful land," Edmund began while keeping his eyes locked on the ground. "There was snow everywhere. It was the Hundred Year winter during the curse of Jadis, the White Witch." Anna held her breath and listened intently. "I was young, cold, and scared. When the witch pulled her sledge up beside me, I couldn't help be take her offer of warmth. That's where things went bad."

Meanwhile, Reepicheep began to recount the tail of the Pevensie's battle against the White Witch. The crew kept their eyes locked on the mouse, and Reepicheep simply added details upon details. Caspian laughed as the mouse startled on of the crew members. Even Drinian kept his eyes and concentration on the mouse. The entire room focused on Reepicheep's every word as the mouse drew his sword from it's tiny sheath. The mouse began to slash the air into pieces as he explained the details of King Peter's fight. He began to tell about Susan shooting arrows through the sky like a true archer. Caspian's head lifted as he listened to the stories about Susan. The king had always kept a special place in his heart for the gentle Queen Susan, but the stories only made Caspian miss her more.

Reepicheep began to tell of Lucy, Aslan, and Susan sweeping in with new troops to aide the dwindling army. The mouse gave great details that his great- grandfather had once told him. The details of Aslan jumping on top of the White Witch and sending her to her bonds. The details of the final slashes of the sword of King Peter as he slay the final few minators. The mouse gave the details of Edmund taking the stab of the White Witch just before Aslan stepped in. A stillness spread over the room, and the faces of the crew went solemn.

"What happened?" one of the men questioned with urgency.

Reepicheep held his head up high, and a small smile crept along his face. "Queen Lucy saved him with her healing cordial."

"That's not very heroic," another one of the men commented loudly.

Caspian stood to his feet quickly. "King Edmund was willing to give his life to slash the staff of the White Witch. He held a major part in that battle and he has the scars to live by." The king slumped back into his seat.

The room went silent again as Reepicheep spoke up to conclude his story. The noble mouse explained the many details of the Pevensie's coronation, the highlights of their reign called the Golden Age, and the events of their disappearance from Narnia. Questions began to arise in the minds of the crew, and Reepicheep could not answer them.

"They will just have to be mysteries to us all," the mouse spoke wisely. Everyone agreed to the wisdom.

"It's time to get down to business," one of the crew members spoke suddenly, with grave peril in his eyes. "Caspian, what are we to do about this war."

"It's inevitable," Caspian began while leaning over the table. "We have to fight for Narnia. We can not let the Calormen army take over what is rightfully ours." The crew shouted in agreement while gathering around the table. "Reep, could you retrieve Edmund and Lady Anna please. They shouldn't miss this."

"Yes, Sire." Reepicheep bowed and started toward the door.

"This changes things, doesn't it?" Edmund questioned while wringing his hands with worry.

"Yes," Anna replied honestly and quietly. She looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Edmund. She needed time to process everything he had just told her.

Edmund lifted his head toward the sky and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. "That's why I never told you before." He sighed and turned his gaze to Anna. "I'm not that boy anymore. I've changed."

Anna turned to him with a small smile. "No, you're a king with greater respect from me than ever before."

Edmund returned the smile and held her gaze. For a few moments the two of them sat in complete silence. Edmund rested his forearms on his knees and leaned forward. Slowly, Anna placed her small hand into his rough, callused hand. The king looked up at her with confusion written on his face, but Anna merely smiled. Edmund sat straight up and returned the smile. As he slowly began to lean closer to her, the door to the galley flew open and Reepicheep stepped out. Anna dropped her grasp on Edmund's hand, and Edmund turned his head to the mouse.

"Sire," the mouse said toward Edmund. "Milady, Caspian has requested that you join us for talk of the battle." Anna stood to her feet, but Edmund stayed still.

"Ed, aren't you coming?" Anna questioned in confusion.

"I'll be along shortly." Edmund smiled to assure her that everything was fine. "I just need a bit more fresh air is all."

Anna nodded, Reepicheep bowed, and the two of them went back into the galley, shutting the door behind them. Edmund stood to his feet and leaned against the railing. He let out a long sigh of frustration and confusion.

"Aslan, why is this so hard?" Edmund shouted to the ocean below. "Why do I still despise myself for something that happened years ago?"

A voice spoke from the water below. "You haven't forgiven yourself, Edmund Pevensie." The voice was terrible, yet great at the same time. The appearance of Aslan suddenly spread in the water. Edmund looked down with great joy.

"Aslan!"

"Edmund. You must forgive yourself, child," the voice of Aslan spoke softly. "It will become easier with time."

"What should I do about the magician?" Edmund questioned with fear. "What if he tries to kill Anna again?"

"Protect her, Edmund." The face of Aslan slowly began to fade. "That is your job."

"Aslan, no wait." Edmund leaned father over the rail, but only to find the reflection of the full moon in the place of Aslan's image. "I had so many more questions."

Suddenly the great voice came from the sky and boomed all around Edmund's ears. "The answers will come in time, child. Have faith." A rush of joy washed over Edmund, and a smile formed on his lips. He made his way slowly back into the galley. When Edmund entered the room, the crew looked up at the king. Anna smiled and pointed to an open spot next to her. Edmund walked to the spot and leaned over the table where Caspian had laid a map out.

"What did I miss?" Edmund asked; his features went completely serious and rigid.


	10. Chapter 10

The latter parts of the night crept up on the Narnia crew as each of them slowly retired to bed. Exhaustion filled the bones of even Reepicheep, who was usually chipper even late at night. Edmund had offered to walk Anna to her quarters, but stubbornly the girl refused and insisted on walking alone. After several minutes of unnecessary pleading, Edmund finally gave in to Anna's wish to go alone. Midnight had come and gone quickly, and it was slowly inching toward 1:30 am. The sea was clam, the moon was shining in through the small circular window in the crew's cabin. The stars twinkled the same as they would on any night.

Caspian snored lightly in the hammock beside Reepicheep and Edmund. The mouse slept undisturbed while having sweet dreams about pleasant things. Edmund, on the other hand, fidgeted nervously in his sleep. Nightmare after nightmare began to take over the boy's mind. Everything was coming at him so fast and then it suddenly went black. Edmund heard a shuffle of feet that startled him awake. Sweat dripped from his hair as he squinted and looked around in the dark. There was nothing there. The boy wiped his brow and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

A shuffle sounded throughout the cabin, and the sudden thump of a boot hitting the ground woke Edmund. He sat up quickly, eyes wide, and slid his sword from it's sheath with one swift motion. He pointed the sharp sword into the darkness and squinted his eyes carefully. A figured began to approach him. Edmund slowly slid from the hammock, supported his sword with both hands, and blinked his eyes into focus.

"Would you please put the sword down, Ed?" Anna whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Please?" Edmund lowered his sword and stared blankly at his friend.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked quietly while putting his sword away. Carefully he moved toward her. Anna's pale face shone in the moonlight, and fear took hold of her.

Anna shivered against the nervousness in her bones. "I had this awful nightmare," she began. "Then I woke with the feeling that I was being watched. Ed, I'm afraid. What if he's here, watching me again?" She shivered under the thought, and wrapped her arms tighter around her own waist. Anna kept her eyes on the ground as small tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

Edmund saw the small tears, and gently wiped them from her cheeks. "Don't cry. Everything is going to work out perfectly. You'll see." He lifted her chin and smiled strongly for her. "Stay in here with us. I know it's not ideal, but at least you will safe surrounded by men with swords."

Anna laughed softly, and suddenly wrapped her arms around Edmund's waist. She closed her eyes as tears rushed from them, and she buried in head into his chest. Edmund gently wrapped his arms around her as well, helping the only way he knew how.

"Come on," Edmund whispered while pulling her away reluctantly. "You can sleep over here with me."

Anna nodded and climbed into the large hammock. Edmund crawled up beside her, lay on his chest, and rested his arm behind her shoulders. Anna turned on her side with her back facing Edmund. She squeezed her eyes closed, and tried to block the nightmare from her memory. The images came flooding back to her, but the feeling of being watched was gone. Anna felt Edmund move his arm and turn his back to her. A sudden sense of peace filled her body, and she slowly dozed back to sleep.

Edmund let the events of the evening seep into his mind. The king sighed through his nose and let his mind reel. He thought of the Golden Age. He thought of the battles he had fought along side of Peter. Edmund thought of the battles they had won, but he also thought of the few battles they had lost. Many Narnians had been spared for the sake of peace, and it seemed that the peace was no longer among the country. The sadness that Edmund had felt those days seemed to come flooding back. He turned his thoughts to Anna. Carefully, Edmund rolled over to face her, and watched her back rise and fall with each slow breath. He knew she was sleeping peacefully in the room. He also knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant death.


	11. Chapter 11

"Drinian!" Caspian shouted over the similar shouts of the crew. "We've spotted land afar off."

"Do you suppose it's Cair Paravel?" Anna whispered to Edmund with hope pouring through her voice. "I do hope so."

"Me too," Edmund commented while holding a sword to the sky. "I'm ready to be off this ship and on solid ground." He paused while he studied the sword. It shone brightly in the sun, and cast a slight glare on Anna's cheek. "Do you think this sword is clean enough?" Edmund twisted the weapon around in his hand, letting it gleam.

Anna shielded her face with her hand, and closed one eye. "Yes, put it down before you blind me." Edmund lowered the sword and slid the weapon back into it's protective sheath. "What happens now?" Anna asked while she braided her hair over her shoulder.

"I suppose we prepare for a battle," Edmund began to explain while he stood to his feet, gathered the weapons he had been cleaning, and making his way to the armory.

"Once we make it back to Cair Paravel you mean?" Anna grabbed the last two swords and followed Edmund.

"Yes, I don't suppose the Calormen army would attack us at sea," Edmund said with a serious gaze. "They aren't known seafaring people." His harsh features softened and he chuckled at the thought of a Calormen leader at sea. Edmund had remembered the ways of Calormen people, and how stuffy and rude they had been when Peter and himself had attempted to make peace with the country. Their attempts had failed, and the Calormens had resented the Narnians ever since then.

"Edmund! Anna!" Caspian shouted from across the deck. Anna and Edmund both turned to the king. "Come here, you two." Caspian chuckled and motioned the two of them forward. Anna and Edmund put the weapons away, closed the armory door, and crossed the deck to Caspian's side.

"What's going on Caspian?" Anna questioned as she bounded up the wooden stairs. Edmund followed close behind.

"Do you see that in the distance?" Caspian pointed out over the expanse of the water toward a growing haze. Anna and Edmund both turned their head to stare blankly in the distance. "Do you know what that is, my friends? That is Cair Paravel in the distance." Caspian beamed as he stared longingly at the mass of land growing steadily closer with each passing minute. Drinian walked to the group and bowed slightly toward Caspian and Edmund.

"Your Majesties, we seem to be making great time. We will arrive at Cair Paravel within the next two hours." Drinian bowed once again before walking down the steps to make preparations for docking. A strong breeze blew across the deck, and swept Anna's hair slightly off of her shoulder. Caspian moved to the middle of the deck and began to speak loudly to the crew.

"Gentlemen," the king began. "We will be arriving at Cair Paravel within the next few hours. We will begin making preparations for docking. Once we return, you will be free to spend a few days with your families, then we must start preparations for battle." Cheers sounded up from the deck, and the crew began to scramble about. Edmund moved to Caspian's side and they began to talk quietly. Anna walked down the stairs and stood against the rail, letting the wind sweep across her face. Reepicheep climbed on to the wooden rail, and hung tightly to the ropes leading to the sails.

"Are you nervous about battle, miss Anna?" Reepicheep asked over the roaring of the crew. Anna turned to Reepicheep with a slight smile across her face.

"Aren't you the one who told me that adventure awaits?" Anna leaned her left arm against the rail and folded her right arm across her chest. "There is no dignity in fleeing adventure. As terrified as I am, I will still fight for Narnia."

Reepicheep smiled in his mousy way before bowing with respect toward Anna. She stood straight in confusion and narrowed her eyes at the mouse.

"What was that for?"

"Respect, miss Anna," Reepicheep replied. "I've never seen a braver young girl in Narnia." The noble mouse smiled and jumped from his perch on the railing. "Come. We must prepare for docking." Anna giggled and followed close behind the mouse.

Edmund pushed the wooden door to his chambers open quickly. Exhaustion filled his body as he caught sight of the bed sitting idly in the corner. The shutters sat open, revealing the night sky with the stars shining brightly into the room. Edmund moved to the bed, plopped down, and removed his boots. As he tossed them into the corner, he fell back on the bed and sighed. It had been a long day.

The Dawn Treader had docked into Cair Paravel by lunch time. The Narnian crew was warmly welcomed by many people, creatures, and animals. After spending several hours greeting the Narnians and unpacking the ship, Edmund was exhausted. Everyone had went home while Edmund, Anna, Caspian, and Reepicheep returned to the castle. They had been fed a delicious supper, and each one had retired to bed early. Edmund walked Anna to her chambers, and left her in the hands of a Telmarine maid in which Caspian had chosen specifically for Anna's care. The thought of someone being with her comforted Edmund as he had made his way to his own chambers.

Edmund sat up and looked around the large room he had been given to sleep in. A torch sat in the wall holder, lit and flaming brightly. Two candles sat on either end of the fireplace, both lit as well. Edmund stood to his feet, trudged to the torch, and blew it out. He then made his way to the fireplace, blowing out one candle, but carrying the second to the bedside table. He set the candle down and carefully pulled back the lush blankets covering the bed. Drowsiness began to overtake Edmund while he untied his tunic and slipped it over his head. The boy crawled into the bed, laid his head down on the down feather pillow, and soon slipped into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Anna's maid, Saraie, aided her in preparing for bed. Anna changed into a night gown in which Caspian had provided for her; she brushed her long silky hair, and opened the shutters to her window. Anna's maid turned back the bed, and once Anna had gotten into the bed, her maid covered her with the quilt.

"Saraie," Anna spoke sleepily. "You may go home if you would like. I will be fine."

"Are you sure, miss?" the young maid asked cautiously. Saraie knew that Edmund would be furious knowing she had left Anna alone.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." Anna turned on her side and smiled at the maid. "You have my permission to leave."

"Oh thank you, miss Anna," Saraie said softly while curtsying toward her. "I will be back early. Goodnight milady." She slipped out of the door quietly. Anna rolled on to her back and sighed deeply through her nose. Sleep had just begun to overtake her when a thud startled her. Anna sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. A faint shadow caught her attention, and she squinted to get a better look. Suddenly a menacing chuckle echoed throughout the chamber.

"Who's there?" Anna questioned while reaching blindly in the dark for her sword. Her finger brushed against the cold sheath, and swiftly Anna removed the weapon. She pointed it in the dark toward the shadow.

"Hello Anna," the voice said with an evil chuckle. Anna attempted to scream, but something took hold of her, and her head began to feel dizzy.

Anna's head fell backward onto her pillow. "No," she managed the last word just as she slipped into oblivion. The evil chuckle died away just as quickly as it had come.

Edmund sat up straight in his bed as sweat poured down his forehead. His breath quickened as he threw the quilt from his bed, and dashed for the door. Edmund threw the door open and frantically rushed down the halls. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he reached the door to Anna's chamber. Without knocking, Edmund pushed the door open and walked inside. His eyes grew wide with fear as he saw her pale face shining in the moonlight. Anna was hardly breathing, and her face appeared to be lifeless. Edmund dashed for her side, and kneeled beside the bed.

"No, no, no, no." Edmund said aloud, while burying his face into her palm. "Help!" the boy shouted from her side. "Anna, come back to me please?" He pushed a strand of hair from her face, and cupped her cheek gently. Suddenly a light appeared on the wall opposite of Edmund. He turned and found Caspian and the cook standing wide eyed in the doorway.

"What has happened?" Caspian questioned while rushing to Anna's bedside.

"The magician has been here," Edmund replied coldly while standing to his feet. "Where is Lucy's healing cordial kept?"

"Are you sure that will work, sire?" The cook spoke from the doorway, unsure of what to do. "I could fetch it for you?"

Caspian looked from Anna to Edmund, then back to Anna. "Yes, fetch it please." Caspian reached his hand down, and pressed the back of his palm to Anna's forehead. "We must fetch the physician. I will return." Edmund nodded and kneeled beside the bed once again. He took Anna's hand in his and waited for Caspian's return. Heat flooded into his cheeks as he began to hate himself for leaving her side.

"I'm so stupid, Anna," Edmund spoke to her almost lifeless body. "I promised to keep you safe, and I failed you." The boy slid to the ground, leaning his back against the bed frame. "Aslan, where are you? I really need your guidance at the moment


	12. Chapter 12

The castle physician placed his hand firmly on Anna's pale, clammy forehead. He shook his head and checked the young girl's pulse on her wrist. Edmund stood anxiously at the foot of Anna's bed, completely motionless and serious. He kept his hand resting firmly on his sword in case the magician decided to pay her another visit. Edmund was determined to be ready this time.

"Well, do you want the good news first of the bad news first?" the physician questioned while turning toward Caspian, Edmund, Saraie, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin.

"The bad news first," Edmund replied while taking his serious gaze off of Anna.

"The bad news is, There is nothing I can do for her. There is no remedy to ward off of a magic spell that keeps someone in a state of comatose. The good news is, she can't die unless the magician comes and kills her himself." The physician placed his few tools and tonics into this bag, and turned toward King Caspian. "I would have a guard placed in her room at all times."

"I'll do it," Edmund spoke with courage.

"Ed, we need your expertise. The Calormen army is on the move," Caspian reminded the High King of Narnia. "My finest knight will stay guard, but I need your aid in this battle."

"Right," Edmund said calmly. "Make sure he doesn't leave this room, Saraie. Take care of her."

"I will, your Majesty." Saraie bowed toward Edmund and Caspian before moving to Anna's side, and placing a wet cloth on her forehead. Caspian, Trumpkin, Edmund, and Reepicheep followed the physician from the room as Caspian's finest knight rounded the corner. After Caspian had explained the situation, his knight stood guard in the doorway of Anna's chambers.

"Why do you supposed Lucy's cordial did not work?" Edmund questioned the physician as the group made their way to the front entrance.

"I supposed the liquid only works on physical wounds or earthly sickness. She's been placed under a strong spell that even Jadis could not have created," the physician explained with wisdom. Edmund shuddered at the mention of the White Witch, and his features hardened.

"Do not be alarmed, sire," Reepicheep spoke with a calming voice. "Aslan will heal her soon. I have that good feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Edmund nodded toward the mouse as the group walked into the large courtyard where the generals of the Narnian army stood around a table. The royal physician turned and mounted his horse. He turned toward Edmund and Caspian with a grave face.

"I will come twice a day to check her vitals, sire. Win this battle." The physician turned his horse in the direction of the river, and pushed the horse into a canter. Trumpkin and Reepicheep had joined the men standing around the table discussing the eminent battle. Edmund turned toward the men, centaurs, and minators. Caspian joined the group and looked down at the map of Narnia.

"Rogdren," Caspian spoke while turning toward a falcon sitting at the foot of the long table. "Where did you say the Calormen army was headed?"

The falcon perked his head up before speaking. "I flew past them just yesterday, and they appeared to be moving toward Aslan's How."

"I thought we had predicted they would move directly here?" one of the centaurs questioned.

"That was our first thought," Caspian replied while leaning over the map in concentration. "Edmund?" Caspian turned toward his fellow king and waited a response.

Edmund, with wisdom and knowledge, pointed to Aslan's How on the large map. "We meet them there with an army. They won't be expecting it, and we could just get the jump on them."

"That's brilliant, your Majesty," Reepicheep added.

"When do we move out?" Trumpkin questioned with adrenalin pumping through his veins.

"Tomorrow morning," Caspian announced. "Inform the army. We prepare tonight."

The sun was rising slowly in the east as the Narnian army started to gather in the courtyard of Cair Paravel. Edmund pushed the wooden door to Anna's chamber open softly. The guard bowed slightly toward Edmund just before exiting the room, leaving Edmund, Saraie, and Anna alone.

"She is breathing much better today, sire," Saraie spoke softly, breaking the strange silence in the room. Edmund moved to Anna's bedside and looked down at his dear friend's pale face. Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath, and her pulse was weak.

"She doesn't appear to be getting better," Edmund replied as he knelt down beside the bed.

"The physician says that she's been gaining strength more and more each day." Saraie stepped one step closer to the bed, and looked down at her mistress. "She's a fighter, your Majesty. She won't die without a fight."

"I know," Edmund replied with a break in his voice. "Could you give me a moment please, Saraie? I just need a moment with her before we leave for Aslan's How."

Saraie bowed, gathered her cloak, and walked slowly to the door. "Good luck, sire. I hope we defeat the Calormens without many lives shed." She smirked weakly and pulled the door shut behind her. Edmund ran his fingers through his hair as he raised up on one knee. The rustle of his chain mail broke the silence that now filled the large chamber.

"We're going to meet the Calormen army, Anna," Edmund began to speak to her comatose body. He paused for a few moments while biting the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to say. "You would be proud of Reepicheep. He's been planning out this entire battle. He's planned every detail of every slash of his sword." Edmund chuckled slightly with the thought of the mouse. A bird lighted on the window sill and began to chirp happily; the creature made Edmund smile slightly.

"Anna, we leave within the next hour. I wanted to see you before we went off to war. Just in case, you know," Edmund stopped and reached for her small, limp hand. He buried his forehead on the back of her hand as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "You would be laughing at me, if you could see what a mess I am. I just want you to come back to me. I- I want to see you smile again; to hear you laugh. I don't want to have to live without you, Anna." Edmund took a deep breath and wiped the few tears from his eyes. He gently kissed the back of Anna's hand before placing by her side.

"Edmund," Caspian said while pushing the door open. "We must go." Saraie walked through the doorway, followed by the guard. Edmund stood to his feet, adjusted his chain mail, and followed Caspian out of the doorway.

"The army is all gathered and we head out now," Caspian explained with serious expressions. "Trumpkin had your armor polished and set on your horse. It should be ready for you."

"Thanks, Caspian." Edmund nodded toward his fellow king as the two of them walked into the courtyard full of men. Edmund found his horse, put his armor on his body, and mounted the beast. Soon the Narnian army was crossing the river, and on their way to face the Calormens at Aslan's How.


	13. Chapter 13

"There they are," Caspian whispered softly to Edmund as the entire Narnian army crouched behind hedges and trees. The army had gathered in the woods just a mile from Aslan's How. There the Calormen army had pitched tents and made camp as they prepared to storm Cair Paravel.

"They don't look as vicious," Edmund replied with a whisper to his fellow king. Reepicheep quietly crawled to the stop just beside Caspian and Edmund. The mouse squinted his small eyes and peered at the army oblivious to the ambush about to take place.

"We wait for your signal, sire," Reepicheep turned to Caspian, but spun quickly to Edmund. "We follow you into battle. Both of you, and we trust you with our lives."

Caspian chuckled quietly and weakly. "I'm glad to hear that, because we haven't a clue what sort of weaponry these men have."

"Or what numbers they have in their army," Edmund spoke finishing Caspian's thought. "We could be entirely outnumbered."

"Or we could outnumber them," Reepicheep added. "We do have the power of Aslan behind us, sire."

"This is true," Caspian smiled and stood to his feet slowly and quietly. He motioned to Edmund to follow him. Caspian wisely turned to his army and cautioned them to stay in place and wait for the signal. Edmund stopped at the edge of the wood and adjusted his armor and mail. He slid his sword back into it's sheath and began to follow Caspian out into the open field. Caspian re-sheathed his sword and ran his fingers through his shining black locks.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Edmund questioned as the two kings walked through the open field toward Aslan's How, the memorial that stood over the Stone Table.

Caspian rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he spoke. "There's always hope. Right, Ed?" Edmund smiled weakly in the midst of the immediate danger.

As the two kings marched forward, one of the Calormen soldiers caught a glance of the two figures moving toward the camp. Quickly, the young soldier rushed to his leaders side. After guards were instructed to bring them forward, five of the Calormen soldiers rushed out to arrest Caspian and Edmund.

"We come in peace!" Caspian shouted as a gruff man put irons around the king's wrist. "We've come to speak with Tribian."

"What business 'ave you with 'im?" questioned the man who held a sword to Edmund's neck.

"We've come to question intentions," Edmund replied nervously as the man inched the blade closer to his neck. Edmund eyed the jagged Calormen blade being pressed to his neck.

"Lower your weapon, Crump," a deep, evil voice sounded from inside of a tent. Edmund and Caspian exchanged a quick glance as Tribian pushed the folds of the tent back to reveal an evil grinning man sitting in a highly decorated chair. Crump bowed deeply to the man and took his place beside Tribian who smirked menacingly.

"Enter, Narnian's," The deep voice commanded as Caspian's irons were removed from his wrists. Reluctantly, the two kings entered the dark tent and faced the man. An evil smile crept upon the evil man's lips as the folds to the tent were loosed and the tent became black as night. The man sitting in the chair suddenly began to glow ominously allowing Caspian and Edmund a chance to see him.

"You!" Edmund shouted as he began to lunge forward to the magician. The magician with the sweep of his hand used a spell to cast Edmund across the tent, and the king went crashing to the ground. Caspian stopped dead in his tracks as the magician lifted his hand in Caspian's direction.

"I would think very carefully before I moved, sire," the evil magician spoke with a cold, evil voice.

"What do you want from Narnia?" Caspian questioned while watching Edmund stand slowly to his feet.

"I need a queen when I take over Cair Paravel," the magician spoke slowly. "I believe young Anna would be perfect as my queen. What do you think, King Edmund?" Edmund stood to his feet with fire burning in his veins. "Do not test the mighty Galandorf!" The magician shouted and stood to his feet slowly. He turned to a candle and the flame ignited with a simple movement from the man. "I will fight your army hiding in the forest as we speak; I will become King of Narnia; and I will take Anna Austen to be my wife. Now get out!"

Caspian jerked Edmund by the arm and pulled him from the tent. Furiously the two kings began to trudge back to the forest where their army sat waiting for the signal to approach.

Galandorf stepped out from the tent and pointed to the two Narnian kings with their backs turned to him. "Seize them," the magician commanded softly and calmly to Tribian who stood silent beside him. Tribian leaped forward followed by several other Calormen soldiers. With a swift movement, Caspian and Edmund spun around, pulled their sword from the sheaths, and slashed two Calormen soldiers.

"Give the signal, Ed!" Caspian shouted as he began to ward off soldiers. Before Edmund even whistled the signal to his comrades, the Narnian army was already emerging from the forest and charging forward at full speed with weapons drawn.

The clash of swords could be heard throughout the clearing as the Narnian army came into contact with the vicious circle of Calormen soldier that had gathered. Edmund and Caspian had drawn their swords the moment the Narnian army had swooped from the forest. Galandorf had disappeared, and the Calormen army had surrounded the two kings. The sky above began to fill with dark clouds, and the air became heavy with humidity. With agility and talent Edmund slashed his sword through the air and landed a hard blow on one of the weaker Calormen soldiers. Caspian, with his back to his fellow king, followed suit as he slay one of the last soldiers in the circle that had first surrounded them. As the Narnian army reached Aslan's How, the remaining Calormen soldiers piled over the top and sides of the large hill. Edmund and Caspian exchanged a glance of panic.

"Do you suppose we can take them?" Edmund asked as he readied himself for attack.

"I believe we can destroy the entirety of the army, but only if we all work together," Caspian replied while raising his sword toward the dark sky. "Narnians, get ready!" Caspian shouted over the sounds of clanging armor and mail, and the yells of the enemy as they neared the Narnians.

"For Narnia!" Edmund shouted as the first soldiers reached the spot where Edmund and Caspian stood on guard. The clearing filled with a blend of black and crimson as the armies collided with force. Edmund and Caspian fought side by side, aiding each other when needed. Trumpkin and Reepicheep took out the legs of the Calormen horses that the leaders and captains rode. Without anyone even realizing, tiny raindrops began to burst through the ominous clouds, and eerie thunder began to sound in the distance. The battle was well under way.

Saraie wiped the clammy sweat from Anna's brow as the guard stepped outside of the door to give the two some privacy. Anna, still almost lifeless, took shallow breaths every few moments. Saraie knelt down beside the bed, rested her chin and elbows on the mattress, and smiled over at Anna.

"It's a lovely day today, miss Anna," Saraie spoke quietly to the girls ghostly white body. "I wish you could join me outdoors. I'm almost certain you would love it." Silence filled the room and only the faint sounds of Anna's shallow breathing could be hear. Saraie sighed heavily through her mouth and looked down at her friend. Suddenly Saraie noticed the rise and fall of Anna's chest had ceased. Anna's face and hands were stone cold, and the girl's pulse was gone. Tears began to stream down Saraie's face as the reality of the situation hit her. Anna was dead.

Saraie buried her face into Anna's lifeless hand while she cried with remorse for the girl. The sadness of losing a friend, although she had only known her for a short time, had knocked the breath from the Telmarine maid. Saraie had never known someone so friendly and kind.

Slowly she lifted her head, wiped away her tears, and brushed back a strand of hair that had blown into Anna's eyes. Saraie cocked her head in confusion and looked toward the window. It was shut tight. Suddenly Saraie felt a gentle breeze coming from the empty fireplace. The breeze quickly turned into wind, and Saraie's hair flew about her face. The girl squinted her eyes as a form began to take shape. With fear in her eyes, Saraie opened her mouth to call out to the guard, but she stopped. The figure began to form into a great and majestic lion which looked similar to the lion etched on the dining room wall. Realization hit her and a smile formed on her lips.

"Aslan," Saraie whispered softly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, dear one," Aslan, the great lion, spoke with majesty. "Tell me what has happened here." The lion pawed over the bed where Anna lay still as the statue in the courtyard.

"Anna was enchanted by an evil magician," Saraie began while keeping her gaze on Aslan's eyes. "She had held on all she could, Aslan. She gave up the fight."

Aslan raised up on his hind legs, rested his front paws on the bed, and gently breathed into Anna's face. Saraie watched with confusion and moved to the foot of the bed. As Aslan lowered back to the ground, a gentle breeze blew over Anna's face and bits of color began to emerge into the girl's cheeks. Her chest began to rise and fall with breath, and Anna's eyes began to flutter. Within seconds Anna's eyes opened, and a small cough escaped her lips. Saraie, with joy, rushed around the bed and fell on her knees in front of Aslan.

"Thank you ever so much, Aslan." Saraie bowed slightly in front of the lion. "Would it be a dishonor to hug you?"

A great but gentle laugh replied to Saraie's honest question. "No, child. I would enjoy an embrace."

Saraie stood to her feet and wrapped her slender arms around the great lion's neck. She began to weep as happiness filled her heart.

"Aslan?" a hoarse voice questioned from the bed. Anna coughed once again and pushed herself into a seated position as her strength returned to her quickly. "Saraie? Could you explain to me what happened? Why are you crying?"

"You were under a spell, but all has been put right now, thanks to Aslan," Saraie replied with a smile.

Aslan turned to Anna and began to speak. "Dear one, has your strength returned to you?"

Anna nodded in response while slipping out of the bed. "It has. I feel very well rested."

"Good," Aslan replied with a smile. "Now we must hurry. There is battle we aid in."

Saraie turned to Anna and bowed slightly before turning to the door. "I will fetch your armor. Edmund had a few pieces forged and polished just in case you were able to join them."

"Saraie," Aslan called to the young maid. "You must also get your own armor. I need you both." Aslan smiled in a lion like manner and pawed his way to the door. "There are a few people that need our help."

Saraie smiled and quickly swept from the door. Anna and Aslan followed behind her as the group made their way down the hall and toward the armory.

"Your Majesty," a noble dwarf called out in the heat of the battle. "I'm not entirely sure that we can hold them off any longer."

"Always stay positive," Caspian called out as he pierced the armor of a Calormen soldier. The men fell to the ground with a thud. The rain had begun to fall in sheets as the armies clashed swords and shields. The eerie thunder continued to sound in the distance, but none of them men and creatures had noticed the dark, evil sound.

"Caspian look out," Edmund called just before a man brought his sword down on Caspian's head. Caspian ducked with haste, and Edmund slashed his sword upward, catching the blow from the man intending to kill Caspian. Edmund quickly twisted his sword, slashed it through the air, and killed the man in one swift movement.

"Thanks, Ed." Caspian nodded toward his comrade, and turned to fight another soldier of the enemy.

"It's not a problem," Edmund replied while slaying another soldier. The king turned and looked around him at the chaos of the battle. Men lay on the ground either wounded or dead, and there appeared to be more Calormen soldiers than Narnian. A great dread filled Edmund's blood when a loud roar was heard from the forest beyond. Most of the soldiers stopped and turned their gaze to the forest. At that moment a great lion stepped out from the shadows and a smile formed on Edmund's lips.

"Aslan," Edmund whispered while he turned to Caspian. The Calormen army stopped and stared at the great lion bounded toward them. Some continued fighting with all of their strength against the Narnians, but a few began to retreat with fear of the majestic lion. When Aslan reached the battle, Edmund noticed two girls sitting on the lion's back. They jumped from his back, drew their swords, and began to fight with agility.

Suddenly a streak of lightening bolted across the sky, and a loud clap of thunder stunned the soldiers below. The eerie thunder boomed across the black, rain filled sky as a figured emerged from the clouds. The beat of wings and the heat of fire caught Caspian's attention. The king dashed forward toward Edmund, slicing his sword with ease.

"Caspian, what is that thing?" Edmund asked over the booming sound of thunder and shouts. "It looks like a dragon."

"It's him!" Caspian shouted as the dragon swooped down and lifted a centaur from the ground. The dragon dropped the centaur to the ground, injuring the creature's legs. "Someone's got to stop him."

"Aslan!" Edmund shouted toward the lion. The great beast turned and bounded toward the two kings who continued to fight furiously. "Can you stop Galandorf?"

"No," Aslan replied with a stern gaze. "This is Anna's fight."

Just as the words left Aslan's mouth, Galandorf, appearing as a dragon, swooped down just near Anna and Saraie. The dragon roared and fire appeared from it's mouth, separating the two girls.

"Go! Run!" Anna called to Saraie, who wasted no time in rushing off. The dragon continued to spray flames across the wet field, cutting off anyone from getting to her. Saraie sliced her way between two Calormen soldiers who had begun to surround her. Quickly she joined Edmund and Caspian.

Trumpkin and Reepicheep jumped on Aslan's back and the three of them continued to ward off the enemy. Caspian and Saraie slashed their swords against two Calormen soldiers, but Edmund stood motionless with his eyes fixed on the dragon screeching evilly in the sky. The rain continued to pour, but the flames still separated Anna from the rest of the army. With her eyes training on the dragon, Anna lifted her sword and followed the beast as it flew overhead. Suddenly the dragon swooped down with great speed and aimed for Anna. She smoothly slashed her sword and ripped through the tough skin on Galandorf's dragon arm. It screech could be heard for miles as the dragon took to the sky once again.

Caspian turned while a Calormen soldier sneaked up behind Edmund. Quickly, Caspian raised his sword and smote the soldier in the chest. The man fell to the ground just beside Edmund's feet, startling him. Edmund brought his sword down on the soldier, leaving him dead. The Narnian kings looked out around the wet, muddy field. The armies both continued to fight with fervor and commitment.

Anna stood facing the dragon, her sword raised in preparation for another attack. Galandorf smiled evilly through his dragon mouth, and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the creature swooped down, expanded his talons, and grabbed hold of Anna's long braid that flew behind her while she spun. Anna cried out in pain as the dragon pulled tightly on her hair. Edmund's eyes grew wide and heat flared up in his chest.

"No!" Caspian shouted while pulling Edmund back. "She can do this!"

Anna swiftly lifted her sword over her head, spun it over her face, and slashed it behind her. As it flew behind her head, the blade caught her braid and sliced through the strands with ease. Her hair fell around her face, and she quickly pierced her sword upward and into the heart of the dragon. The beast fell with a loud thud to the ground, the fire was extinguished, and the dragon transformed into Galandorf's true body.

Edmund, and Caspian rushed to the spot where Anna hovered over the magician. Anger filled her eyes as she raised her sword above her head, ready to smite the evil man. Caspian gripped Anna's arm and lowered her sword.

"Come on," Caspian muttered softly to Anna. She released her sword and it fell to the ground just beside Galandorf. Edmund hovered over the top of the magician and pointed his sword at the man's neck.

"I should slay you," Edmund shouted down. "But I'm going to leave this to Aslan." Edmund turned his back on Galandorf and began to take a step away. Suddenly, Edmund paused. His eyes grew large, and he sucked in a deep breath. Anna and Caspian looked to Edmund just as he fell to his knees. Behind his Galandorf held Anna's sword in his hand. An evil smile played on his lips, and red blood covered the tip of the weapon. Just as Edmund's head hit the ground, Aslan leaped on top of the magician, and sent Galandorf to his grave.

"No!" Anna shouted while she rushed to Edmund's side. She rolled her friend over on his back, and lifted his head from the muddy ground. Tears streamed down her face as Edmund reached his hand up. He cupped her face weakly and smiled softly.

"Anna," Edmund spoke breathlessly. "Don't let those bullies hurt you when you get back." The boy coughed and gripped at his chest.

"I won't," Anna whispered softly in return. She sucked in a quick breath and tried to remain strong. Caspian joined the others as they finished up the battle at hand. Saraie made her way to Anna's side.

"Anna?" Edmund spoke as he brushed a strand of hair from Anna's cheek.

"Yes?" Anna reached up and cupped Edmund's hand in her own, pressing it against her cheek.

"Your hair is much prettier like this," Edmund said with a weak smile. He sucked in one last breath, and his chest fell.

"No, no, no, no." Anna cried out as she released Edmund's hand. It fell limp to the ground, and splashed in a puddle of water. Anna leaned down and cradled Edmund's head. Tears streamed down her face, and mingled with the rain still falling from the gray sky. Saraie fell to her knees and took Edmund's hand.

"Aslan can help him, Anna." Saraie smiled sadly. Aslan pawed to the girls side and looked down at Edmund. "Aslan, can you help him?"

"The cordial that I instructed you to pick up, Saraie, it will help him," Aslan spoke full of wisdom. Caspian, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep joined Aslan. Saraie nodded, removed the cordial from the pouch on her belt, and pulled the cork from the top. Carefully, Anna opened Edmund's mouth, and Saraie dropped one drop down the boy's throat. Within minutes, Edmund began coughing as his life returned to him.

"Ed!" Anna shouted as she leaned down and wrapped him in a hug.

Edmund chuckled, and returned the hug with one hand. "I've been killed in battle twice, but I've been saved both times. I supposed I should be grateful for Lucy's cordial."

The group all chuckled and began to disperse to heal the other injured Narnians. Everyone left except for Anna. She looked into Edmund's eyes, and smiled happily.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund questioned.

"No," Anna responded while standing to her feet. "I've just never been more happy to see someone alive."

"I can say the same for you." Edmund smiled while reaching his hand up to Anna. She took hold of his hand, lifted him to his feet, and the two began to help clean up the mess of the battle. It was over, and Galandorf was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheers went up from the Narnians sitting inside the throne room. Caspian, Edmund, Anna, and Saraie each stood in front of the crowd as Aslan began to speak.

"Narnians, during this battle for the land and freedom, many of the soldiers who went willingly off to war never returned. Tonight we honor those brave creatures and men who gave their lives for Narnia." Aslan paused and let his words sink into the hearts of everyone present. Cheers again went up from the crowd, and Anna turned to smile at Edmund. He returned her glance just before Aslan began to speak again. "Tonight we also honor these two Sons and Adam and two Daughters of Eve who fought bravely against Galandorf himself."

Saraie reached for Anna's hand, and squeezed it gently as she smiled brightly. Caspian patted Edmund on the back, and the room returned their attention to Aslan.

"Narnia," Aslan spoke. "I give you Saraie, knight of Narnia. I give you Anna, knight of Narnia. I give you Caspian, King of Narnia. I give you Edmund, High King of Narnia."

Cheers erupted from the crowd, applause rumbled around the room, and shouts of praise could be heard throughout the entire castle. Aslan turned to the four standing at the front of the room, and he smiled in his lion like way. A gleam shone in his eyes as he dismissed the crowd to the celebration about to begin in the courtyard.

As the crowd filed down to the courtyard, Anna made her way to the balcony that over looked the sea. She sighed softly while closing her misty eyes. Edmund followed her, and walked up beside her. He rested his hands on the railing and looked out over the sparkling sea.

"It's beautiful here," Edmund spoke softly.

"It is," Anna replied while turning to Edmund. "I never would have pictured it being this beautiful. Your descriptions did not do it justice." She smiled over at Edmund.

He returned her gaze and smile, making Anna blush softly. "I love you," Edmund whispered softly while tucking a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear.

Anna smiled softly and replied, "I love you too, Ed."

Suddenly, Edmund leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and gently; Anna returned the kiss. After Edmund pulled away he smiled down at her, took her hand, and pointed toward the archway.

"Come on," he suggested. "You wouldn't want to miss your own celebration would you?" Anna giggled and followed Edmund to the courtyard.

The next week, a crowd gathered in the courtyard. Each Narnian stood waiting for Aslan to speak. Edmund had known this day was coming. He had been through it twice before. It was time to leave.

A sense of sadness fell over the crowd as Aslan emerged from Cair Paravel, and stood at the front of the group. Edmund and Anna emerged next, hand in hand.

"Narnians," Aslan began to speak. The talking among the crowd ceased, and everyone focused their attention to the great lion. "The time has come for Edmund and Anna to return to their lives elsewhere." Aslan turned to Edmund and Anna, nodded toward them, and then turned back to the crowd. "They will be greatly missed."

Anna and Edmund turned to all of their close friends, wrapped their arms around them, and held them tightly. Anna turned to Aslan with a sad expression.

"Must we go, Aslan?" Anna questioned. "Could we not stay here with you?"

"I'm sorry, dear one, but you are needed back home."

"Will we meet again?" Anna spoke through tears.

"We may meet again, but in your world." Aslan nodded majestically as Anna reached her arms around his fluffy neck. She sucked in a breath and joined Edmund by the large fountain. Edmund suddenly embraced Aslan, and held the great lion tightly for a few short moments.

"Thank you," Edmund whispered into the lion's ear. Aslan nodded as Edmund returned to his spot. Anna reached over, gripped Edmund's hand, and interlocked their fingers. Within seconds the fountain began to spew water, and the water opened like a door. Edmund took a step forward, and pulled Anna along with him. The two stepped into the opening and the water closed in around them.

The water filled up the space, and the two began to swim for the surface. Suddenly, the water began subside, cement blocks began to take shape under their feet, and the fountain reformed. Anna's head burst through the water first, and she realized they were back in Finchley. Edmund shook his wet head, looked out at the park, and saw the bullies standing against a post. Edmund turned to Anna who was pulling her once again long hair from her face. She followed his gaze, and smiled.

"Should we get them?" She questioned with a grin.

"Adventure awaits us," Edmund said while pulling himself from the fountain. He reached down, and aided Anna out of the water. The two of them broke out in a run after the bullies who had sprinted away from Edmund and Anna. They chased after them with fervor, and with smiles on their faces.


End file.
